Finding Love or Finding Death
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: (Changed Summary) The boys are enrolled in the same school as the puffs and with new identities as well. Major trouble starts happening in Townsville as well as some relationships. The Puffs and Ruffs want to know what really is going on. Are they really falling in love with one another? Or are they just planning some revenge for everything that happened?
1. What's going on, Kaoru?

_**First story guys! I already have everything all planned out, and if it goes correctly there will be exactly 16 chapterz! Maybe more if anyone wants to request a certain scene! ^-^ WARNING: Fairly high use of Language! Remember...I warned you! xD So no reporting... -_-**_

_** Disclaimer: I do NOT own the story. I only own the plot of it and maybe some characters later on... ;3**_

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

It was another beautiful day in New Townsville...slightly. All the monsters and villains make the place not beautiful, but mysterious in its own way. I always thought about the city in a mysterious way. I'm not sure why either...

"Kaoru? Kaoru!?" I looked away from the window and saw Miss Keane shaking her head from left to right with a sigh. "Sorry Miss Keane." I said and she went back to writing on her chalkboard. I always get so winded up in my thoughts I forget to pay attention.

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'_

I looked over at my friends. I sat in the way back, Momoko sat in front of me, and Miyako sat in front of Momoko but to the right. We had currently just lost 3 classmates of ours. Well, not lost but moved. So now there were three empty desks. One to the right of me, another in front of Momoko, and the last to the right of Miyako.

We all raised our hands in the air with a shout of the teacher's name. "Yes girls?" "My nose has a foot disease!" Momoko shouted. "My feet have the flu!" Miyako shouted. "I'll go help them!" I yelled as we started heading out the door. "Remember girls, straight to the nurse!" Miss Keane yelled after us. "We got it!"

We arrived at the roof with a small pant. "Well, who is it?!" I asked Momoko as she was picking up her compact. "The boys!" She said with excitement. "Them?!" Miyako said. She sounded worried for some reason. "At least I get to kick some Rowdyruff butt!" I yelled as we all transformed and flew to the skies.

"There they are!" Blossom shouted over to us. Butch was smashing a car, Brick was stealing candy, and Boomer was...doing nothing. Just standing there looking up at us. I think I even saw him smile towards Bubbles! I think I'm going bonkers...

"Look who finally decided to show up." Brick said with a smirk. "Yeah, the HAGS!" Butch said as the two started laughing. Boomer had a regretting look on his face but soon gave a pitiful laugh. His brothers didn't seem to notice, but I sure the hell did!

"Quit the laughing so we can just beat your asses to hell already!" I shouted annoyed as Brick and Butch gave a smirk while Boomer grinned. Boomer, are you growing up? Growth spurt? WHY THE HELL IS HE ACTING WEIRD! Ugh! Push the thoughts away Buttercup, push the thoughts away...

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Having a problem there Butterbutt?" Butch said. "...I'm outta here..." I finally said and started to fly back. I can't battle with all these thoughts in my head! I need to push Boomer and Miyako's away and focus on the one that's really important now.

As I was flying in the background I could hear that they started fighting. "Buttercup?" I looked over to see Butch. I guess they got new powers since I never knew they could fly. Butch looked at me closely to try to find what was wrong. He actually looked _serious_!

I ignored him and kept flying instead I flew up. "Buttercup?!" Butch was following me. I can't deny that. "Buttercup?! Where are you going!?" He yelled. I looked back at him and closed my eyes. I don't know what I'm worrying about anymore...

I was now over a beach and surprisingly no one was there. My eyes were open again and instead of anger, misery, or confusion, they looked really calm in the water's reflection. "Buttercup? Answer me, dammit!" I could tell he was frustrated.

I flew across the beach with a hand in the water. This is what I always do when I'm frustrated or need relaxing. "Augghh!" Butch screamed as he grabbed me by my shoulders, zoomed across the beach, and pinned me up against a tree. I didn't even try to struggle.

"What is wrong with you?!" He asked loudly. "None of your concern." I replied. "You girls are so fucking complicated!" He said letting go of me and putting his hands behind his head. I slumped down and sat down randomly pulling on the grass. It was then I noticed that this tree was my favorite tree. It was really big and always had apples and flowers sprouting. If you look up high enough, you could see my fort that I built a year ago. I haven't been up there for awhile.

Butch came over to me and sat down beside me. "What's up with you?" He asked. I turned to look at him and he looked very serious. These are _not_ the Rowdy's I know. The boys I know are about two years younger than me and childish and _never_ serious. So, who are these boys then? The boy next to me now is not two years younger than me...more like _one year older_ than me.

"The real thing is, is what's up with _you_?" I told him as I began pulling the grass again. "Huh?" I sighed. You boys, are stupid. -.-'' "Well, first of all, whatever happened to the 'always never serious and perverted' Butch? And why do you look like you are a year older than me?" He sighed frustrated. He does a lot of sighing...

"Mojo. He kinda snuck into the lab again and stole more Chemical Z... he tried to make us the same age as you but instead he made us a year older than you. That was last year. So basically, Me, Brick, and Boomer are 15, while you girls are 14. And, I may be serious sometimes, but I'm still perverted..." He said and I looked over at him to see him smirking. _And_ looking at my chest... "PERVERT! I don't have time for this! I got to find someplace or I'll have to-!" I stopped. I almost revealed something to him.

"Have to what?" He said getting up. "Just, just leave me alone..." I said flying up in the sky towards an alley way and detransformed. I had my skateboard in hand and I was on my way to the park. I looked up and saw Butch flying looking everywhere. He looked straight down at me and we made eye contact.

I forgot to look where I was going and skated into a metal pole. "Arghh!" I slammed my head off the pole and fell unconscience. That last thing I saw, was Butch...

...

...

...

* * *

"Ugh..." My head hurts like hell! I opened my eyes trying to focus on where I was. I was in a green room, with a green and black bed, and green and black...a lot of things! "W-Where am I?" I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt a band-aid. I also noticed I had an ace bandage around my left hand.

"So what's the plan then monkey?" I heard voices coming from beyond the door. I didn't dare get up. I just sat there and listened. "Well, I'm going to be enrolling you boys in school!" "School?! Why the fuck school!" "Butch, calm down! Let Mojo speak!"

Butch. He brought me here! This is _his_ room! I'm in a Rrbz's room! And hearing a plan too! Hmm...I should get closer. I got up off the bed and looked through a key hole.

"As I was saying, You boys will be going to school tomorrow. I have heard that the Powerpuffs are enrolled there. You will find them, and destroy them unexpectedly." Mojo said. "What if they have a different name or something?! And what about the part that we're villains!" Brick asked. "Yeah! How will we know who is who? And what will happen if the students start to scream or yell or something!" Boomer asked. Butch just growled.

"Well, you're gonna have to figure that stuff out on your own." Mojo replied and walked out of the room. "If they have different names, then so will we." Brick said calmly. "What?!" Butch grumbled. "There is no fucking way I am getting a different name!" He yelled angrily. "Shut up moron! Only for school! Plus no one would know we are villains. Once we're off school property we're back to our old selves." Brick explained. "What are our names be for school then?" Boomer asked.

"I'm Makoto_ (Ma-ko-toe)_." Brick said. Boomer thought some and then decided on a name. "Mine's Miko _(Mee-ko)_! What about you Butch?" Boomer asked. "Er.. I'll be Kiyoji..._(Key-yo-gee)_" He replied.

I quickly got up and sat in bed again laying down. They're coming to our school...I have to tell the girls!

'Click'

The door opened and I was greeted with a smiling Butch. "You're finally awake?" I nodded. "That was some crash. I uhm...sorta fixed you up." "Uh huh." I said. Talk about awkward...!

"So uhm...who are you?" Butch asked. Well...maybe if I become friends with him maybe he'll forget about their stupid plan. "Err...I'm Kaoru." I told him. "You probably already know me...seeing as I'm one of the worst villains with my bros.." I nodded. "Yeah, your Butch." Derr der derrrrr! ...This is fun making fun of him in my head! ^o^

"Well, your uhm friends called your cell wondering where you were. I picked it up and told them you were staying here because you had a bad crash. Is that...uhm...alright?" "I-I- err...uhhh...what about clothes? I mean, I do have to go to school tomorrow..." "I have them." He said holding up some clothes and pajamas. I just sat there staring at him. Sorta Like this guy - O3O...LIKE WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET THOSE FROM!?

"Your friends came over and gave them to us. They looked a bit, scared?" Ehh..no wonder. Who wouldn't be! Besides, I'm a powerpuff...and I'm staying the night at my enemies' fucking house!

"They also brought a backpack and this big huge bag with them too. Not sure why." He told me pointing to the ground next to me.

I had to think for a second there. Big bag...why did they brin-! MY PARENTS ARE LEAVING TODAY! THEY PROBABLY THINK I FOUND A HOUSE TO LIVE IN! COWBALLS!

"Ugh..." I groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked me. -.- first why the hell are you being so nice to me! "My parents uhm...left. I had to find a home to live in or I would have to move with them. I guess they think I found one...eh..hehe...ha." "Oh, that's uhh bad. You can stay here until you find one if you want?" I looked at him and saw his face was completely serious.

Ohh...this is going to be a long year...! "I guess I'll stay..." "Cool!" I looked at him with confusion written all over my face and just sighed.

"So, err..Butch. Where will I sleep?" I asked him. "Where you are." "But...isn't this-?" "My bed. Yeah. I'll sleep on the floor. No big deal really!"

"Uhh Butch? What-What time is it?" I asked him. "Err...I think it's like 6. Why?" He said getting up and sitting next to me on the bed. "Me and my friends were gonna uhh...go places." "What kind of places?" Butch asked.

Oh my dear lord help! This dude is killin' me here and it hasn't even been one fudging day! (I'm evil aren't I? ;3)

"Well, My friend Momoko was gonna drag us into the candy shop. She'd take about an hour just to pick a flavor!" I exclaimed while Butch chuckled. "Ha! Just like Brick!" "Err..yeah. Well, uhm then Miyako my other friend would drag me into the clothing store and pick outfits out for all three of us. She'd even ask for opinions which, I absolutely hate... -_-" "Boomer's the one who always asks the opinion here too. Wow, your friends and my bros really seem...the same." Oh, if only you knew Butch! If only you knew... "After all that, we would then take a break at the park. Momoko would be eating her cakes, Miyako would be blowing her bubbles, and I would be skateboarding." "We should hang out sometime. Like, skateboard together!" O.O I wonder if he would still ask these questions if he knew I was his counterpart, Buttercup!

"Erm...uhh...I'm not sure..." I told him looking down at my hands. "How about you call your friends and I'll get my brothers and we could all hang out together and get to know each other better?" "Ehh...sure." Just not...knowing each other...more then you should!

Butch got up and walked out of the room. I took out my cell and put it on a 3-way.

_"Hello? Kaoru are you okay?!"_

_"Kaoru-chan! You made me so worried!"_

"Hehe. Hey guys, I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there. Well, err...Butch asked me if we could all hang out together with Brick and Boomer too. I told him yeah cause I didn't want him to suspect anything. Is that alright with you guys? We were supposed to do that anyway today."

_"Kaoru! Ugh! Fine. We're meeting up in front of the candy shop like always!" _

_'Click' Momoko disconnected._

_"Kaoru-chan? Do you not want to go with them?"_

"Huh? Oh, well...I'm not really sure. I might as well though if I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

_"Okay Kaoru-chan. I'm gonna go get ready! See you at the candy store! Oh, and one more thing...tell Boomer I said hi!"_

_'Click' Miyako disconnected. End Call._

I shut my phone and grabbed my skateboard. I'm lucky it was only my cheek and hand that got bruised and not my legs! All I have is a big hole in my jeans though from landing on my knees. I walked out the door, and oh my god! Their house is big! Well, not as big as Miyako's but still, its big!

"Ya ready Kaoru?" "Huh?" I turned around and saw Butch standing behind me with his bros. "Hey Kaoru-chan!" "Hello." "Err...Boomer? Two things. "Okay. What?" He asked.

"Uhm..." Only Miyako is allowed to call me with honorifics. Uh...oh well, I'll let him too since it's just gonna be like Miyako's tantrums. "Uhh...well Miyako wanted to tell me to say hi to you." I told him awkwardly trying to find the right words.

"Oh! Cool! Tell her I said hi then too!" Boomer said happily. "Boomer, you're going to meet her in a few minutes. You can tell her yourself." Brick said smacking his forehead lightly. "Oh, right!" Someone help me! He's so oblivious!

"Let's just go." Butch said calmly. "Yeah. Please!" I said to him as he started to chuckle. "Try dealing with them everyday!" He told me. "Actually I sort of do with Momoko and Miyako! And I'm sorta glad I'm used to it or I would die before even spending the first night here! Which, I basically already am!"

He laughed. Hmm...maybe they're not so bad after all! Probably why I haven't sensed any dark aura around them for awhile.

Butch held up his skateboard to me. I grabbed it and turned it around to see the design. It had green skulls all around with a rose in the middle. Everything else was black. I gave it back to him and held out mine.

I just recently got this one so it's brand new. It was green with two small skeleton kids. One was a boy and the other a girl. They were holding hands with a bunch of skulls all around. They were black.

He gave it back to me and we both hopped on them and started skating ahead. Well, almost. As soon as I got on, my knee started to hurt really badly and I almost lost my balance and fell. If it wasn't for Butch, that is. He grabbed my hand and held me up. We basically skated the whole way there like that.

So that means I was...holding hands with him. GROSS! Remind me to get a shower right away as soon as we get back...!

* * *

_**Chappie 1, done! I know, first one always sucks.. -.- But the series will not! I reassure you that! Please review! I'm actually lookin' for at least 3+ reviews every chappie! But, it doesn't matter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm finished, I was just seeing if I could get the reviews. See ya soon! Hopefully... :D**_


	2. Friendship or Lovefest?

_**I'm really glad to see you guys are back! Well, not see see but, you know what I mean! xD Since you're here reading this you obviously had been waiting for me to post! Maybe not for peepz in da future! xD**_

_**Kaoru: Just start the damn story already! -.-'  
Me: Well, then! O.o**_

* * *

**~ Momoko's Pov ~**

Ugh! Where are they?! "Momoko-chan! Look!" Miyako shouted pointing. Well, that answered my question. Kaoru was on her way skating towards us. But, something was different...she was holding Butch's hand! Eww Eww Eww Eww Ewww!

Kaoru is definitely explaining this! They both stopped in front of us with Brick and Boomer behind. "Hello girls." Butch said greeting us helping Kaoru off her skateboard. That's when I noticed a big hole in her jeans. Hmph! I'll let the holding hands thing go...for now.

"You must be Momoko." Brick said greeting me. I flinched back which he seemed confused at first. "Err...yeah. Hello." I nodded towards him. "You're Miyako-chan, right?" Boomer asked Miyako. "-chan?" She asked. "Uhh is it okay if I use it?" He asked carefully. Miyako jumped up in glee. "Of course Boomer-kun!" She said as Boomer smiled. Those two and their...kindness towards each other.

"I'll meet you guys at the mall!" I yelled zooming in the candy store for my scrumptious candies and cakes.

As I walked in I nearly stomped on a little girl. "Sorry!" I shouted to her. As I came close to my favorite part in the shop, I said a quick hello to my fellow friend behind the counter. "Hi Blake-kun! How's the job been?" I asked carefully looking at the candies. "Ehh, everything fine." I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Brick.

"Eh, hi?" I turned back around and continued my search. "Momoko? Who's the guy you were talking to?" Brick asked me. "A boy." I told him. I didn't hear anything else because my mind went into LaLaLand for a couple seconds.

"I'm Blake. I've been Momoko and her friend's good friend for about 2 years now. Who are you?" Blake told him and I think he was annoyed?

"I'm Brick. You mean you _don't_ know me? A Rowdyruff Boy Z?" Omg! Shut the hell up Brick! I can't focus on my munchies! "Why would I know you? Who cares who the hell you are!" Blake shouted. He was lucky that the rest of the customers fled seeing the Rowdy.

"I'm one of the fucking Number One villains! So shut the hell up or I'll fucking grab my bros and rob your fucking sorry ass shop broke!" Brick shouted. I looked to him and glared at him.

I looked back to Blake and saw that he was about to yell back. "Blake? Please stop." I asked him. "Fine. But only for the sake of you and your sisters." He grumbled. Brick started to chuckle so I stomped really hard on his foot. "STOP BEING RUDE TO MY FRIEND OR I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" I screamed at him. Blake looked at me horrified.

Hey! I would be too! I never and I mean _never_ curse! Only if I have to! Brick just stared at me then smirked. "UGH! Blake, just give me the usual..." I said to him about to put my money on the counter. "Here." Brick said handing money to him. I turned my head toward Brick giving him a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders and got my candy.

Once we were out of the shop we headed to the mall. "Why did you pay for me? I have my own money ya know?" I asked him. I didn't look at him so I was just staring straight ahead.  
"Well the dude was pissing me off!" "Brick. That doesn't even answer my question at all..." I sighed. "Fine. I just didn't want you to waste your own money on candy..." I stopped and looked at him in the eyes.

"Your lieing."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nuh Uh!"

"Yup."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Cranky pants!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him and ran up ahead. He's funny when he's mad...

* * *

**~ Brick's Pov ~**

That girl... She's hot when she... when she... I don't know... Well, she's hot all the time!

When she stuck her tongue out at me, I knew that it was really childish of her, but yet so damn sexy! But wait,...why am I saying this when I barely even know her? Her voice seems really familiar...and her eyes.

Hey eyes...her beautiul pink eyes. They're exactly like Blossom's fiery pink ones. Wait, why am I comparing her to...Blossom? Forget her! Ugly pink fat hag!

I ran up to Momoko and finally caught up to her. "Your fast." I told her. "Not as fast as Kaoru!" She replied back. "Ehh, true." We finally arrived at the mall.

"What do you think of this one Kaoru-chan?" Miyako yelled throwing a green dress at her. "Ooh! What about this one Boomer-kun!" She yelled again throwing this one at Boomer. "I think they are gorgeous!" Momoko yelled running over to Miyako.

"Momoko-chan! Finally! Help me pick out some dresses! We need new ones for school!" Miyako yelled. "Thank god she's here." Kaoru muttered. "I can leave now, right?" She asked her friends. "Yeah. I have Momoko-chan and Boomer-kun to help me! Ooh! And you too Brick-kun!" "Ewwk. Please don't use honorifics to my name..." I said sighing.

This is going to be a loooooooonnggggg day!

* * *

**~ Miyako's Pov ~**

These dresses are all so pretty! "I know!" I said aloud. I'll just buy them all! ^O^ I started to pick out dresses and clothes for everyone, even the boys! Yeah, yeah... I know they're our enemies and all, but they're actually really nice! Well, my Boomer-kun is! Wait, my? Forget that! Heeheehee...

I started to skip to the counter when I stopped. "What's wrong Miyako-chan?" Boomer asked. "Well, I really want to get these clothes and all...but I don't have enough money." I told him biting my lower lip. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for you."

"Really?! Thank you so much Boomer-kun!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He seemed to grow a little red in the cheeks. All the clothes were now sprawled on the ground. "Oopsy..." Boomer bent down and picked them up for me. He then started walking towards the register to check out. Whatever happened to the 'Rowdy' in Rowdyruff Boys? These boys are nice!

But, what I don't understand, is why he's so nice to me. I mean when we were little and all, he said he hated girls and never wanted to get near them! Why would he say that...if he hugged me back? I thought he hated girls...?

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

Instead of going straight to the park, I stopped at a near by video game shop. And of course, everybody fled the shop seeing the Rowdy. "And you are following me why?" I asked annoyed going towards the back. "Because it's called stalking~" ...stalking? Why stalk me?

"Weirdo...!" I grumbled and met a girl in the back. "Hi Aeilita!" I said to her as she turned around. "Who's this Kaoru?" "I'm her boyfr-" "Boy, shut up. Kaoru doesn't like boys. Well, so far not you. Plus, your eyes tell me you're a perverted little brat who apparently loves this girl." Aeilita said gesturing to me. "Yuck." I turned around and saw Butch with a small amount of pink on his cheeks.

EWWWWWWWW! HE DOES LOVE ME! WHY DOES HE LOVE ME? WE JUST MET! EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Well, not just _met_. But meeting me in this form... hehe.

"So...did you get to ask Blake yet?" Aeilita asked me. "ASK?!" "Chill your ponies boy!" I just gotta say that, you gotta love Aeilita! She's awesome! I just wish that she was 14 like me and not 15...

"Actually no. Momoko was supposed to but I don't think she did." I told her. "Oh..." "Err...mind telling me what's going on?" Butch asked. "Ya know, for a hot boy like you, you sure are DAMN ANNOYING!" "TELL ME ABOUT IT!" I yelled at her slapping her a high-five. "Wait, that came out wrong..." I said realizing. "HA! Got ya Kaoru! You just said that Butch is hot!"

"How da fuck you know my name?" Butch asked. She completely ignored him and punched my arm. "Ya know I'm just messing with ya right?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

"I don't think you want your new game...that's alright with me.." Aeilita said turning around ready to go in the back door. "No! I need the game!" I shouted to her. "Well here ya go!" She said and handed me the game. "FINALLY! THIS THING TOOK FOREVER TO FIND! Thanks Aeilita, I owe ya." "And I know just how you can..." "Yes I know...I'll try. But I hardly doubt he'll say anything to me." I told her. "You can always try!" She said as me and Butch left the shop.

"She's hot..." Butch said and groaned as I punched his face. "Yeah, well she already has a boy who she loves... and it's not you so don't even try." I told him simply. "I know, that's because I don't want _her._ I want _you_." I stopped and turned to face him. "No you don't so stop lieing to my face!" I told him raising my voice slightly.

"Why would I lie? Ever hear of the words, 'Love at first sight'?" He said. No no no no no! He can't _love_ me! I'm his enemy! He would kill me if he knew I was _her_! "No. I don't believe in fairy tales anymore. Not after..._that _happened anyways..." I said. "...after what?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Let's just get to the park awhile." I told him and quickened my pace. I'm never going to love anyone again. "FUCKING STUPID ASS MITCH!" I yelled aloud on accident. I covered my mouth with my hands. Crap! Note to self: NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!

"Mitch?" He asked. I shook my head from side to side and ran towards the park. I saw Momoko, Miyako, Boomer, and Brick there. "Jeez what took ya so long!" Momoko asked. "Well, Butch over here is flirting with me and talking about 'Love at First Site!' crap. And, Aeilita wanted to know about Blake." "Blake? That fucking dumb ass?" Brick asked. I stomped over to him and put my fist to his face.

"Don't talk about my friend like that." I told him. "And if I do?" He pushed on further. "I'll punch you in your face." I said lowering my fist and walking back. "Yeah rig-" "OWWW! THE FUCK!" Brick said holding his now bleeding nose. "I warned ya!" "BRICK!" Momoko yelled. "Are you alright?" She asked.

JEEZ! Are my friends going nuts? They _can't_ be falling for the boys! THEY CAN'T! It's against everything! Slightly... OH WHATEVER!

This is supposed to be friendship! Not a lovey dovey lovefest! UGH! WHATEVER!

Time for my first night at the Rrbz home...

"Oh yeah! Girls?" The boys all said together. "What the hell do ya want." I asked. "We're going to be starting school tomorrow." "Cool!" Said Miyako. "But, we'll be using different names." Brick said. "Why?" Momoko replied. "Do you think everybody will _not_ scream when they see us?" Boomer said. "Your right Boomer-kun! And that's why I bought everyone new clothes! Even you boys!" =^-^=

"Then what are your names?" Momoko asked. "I'll be Makoto." Brick said. "I'm Miko" Boomer said. "And I'm Kiyoji." Butch said. "HEY! They sound just like our names,... kinda!" Momoko squealed. "They also have the first letter of our names! Like Brick has an M like Momoko, Boomer has an M like me, and Butch has a K like Kaoru!" Miyako shrieked.

"That's...weird." I replied. It's like they did that on purpose! But, they didn't know us when they did the names...because I was snooping on them when they picked them...

Hehehe... Now, it's the time for the first night at the boys' house... What a great day! -.-"

* * *

_**Hehehe...I actually did do the names on purpose! But also not! Purpose because it's easier to know who is who and not, because I just randomly chose names to pick and they were it! :D Well, I'll hopefully see you next time my little wolfies!**_


	3. A Punky Surprise

_**Numba 3 is up and running! I also can't believe that this is the longest chapter I've eva wrote! You guys must be llllllluuuucccckkkyyy!Just wanted to say that there are a couple of surprises at the end...and they aren't the good kind. ;3**_

* * *

**~ Boomer's Pov ~**

"Bye, bye Miyako-chan!" I yelled to her as her and Momoko ran towards their home. "Bye Boomer-kun! Bye Kaoru-chan!" She yelled back. "Yeah, yeah!" Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

As we got home I ran into my room and closed the door locking it. I opened up a bag that Miyako gave me. She gave a bag to all of us for school. I can't wait for that! Only for the art part though! I love drawing...I'm not really good with paint.

As I opened the bag I saw two pairs of shirts, pants/shorts, shoes, ect. "So that's why it was that much!" I mumbled.

"I guess I'll wear this one tomorrow..." I said to myself examining it. It was a dark blue shirt with a black jacket attached. It also had a menacing looking shark on the front with bubbles all around. The jeans were black skinny jeans and the shoes were black and blue with swirls all over.

"I gotta say...these are some nice clothes!" I whispered. I flopped down on my bed while looking up at the ceiling. "Miyako..."

Why did I feel so happy and giddy today when I was around her? It's the same way I felt towards Bubbles. So, does that mean I like Miyako _and_ Bubbles? Or..._love_? If I thought liking Bubbles was hard since she's a Powerpuff...this is even harder. I don't want to choose between both!

They're so...similar! I sighed as I walked out of my room and poured myself some cereal. I looked at the clock that read, 8:00pm. I still had time to watch a show before bed. After I finished I jumped over the couch and put the T.V on.

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE PIZZA?!" "BECAUSE WE HAVE ENOUGH FOOD!" "BUT I WANT PIZZA!" "WELL TOO BAD!" ...Kaoru and Butch are fighting? Just like him and Buttercup...haha. "I'M YOUR GUEST YOU SHOULD GET ME SOME! PLEASE YOU PILE OF DONKEY ASS!?" "FINE YOU TWO-FACED GOOD FOR NOTHING...GOODY TWO SHOES!" "Wow, that was lame." "DON'T QUESTION ME!" They sure do know how to yell!

By the time it was 9, I turned the television off and went to my room. "I wonder where Brick is...haven't heard him yelling to shut them two up..." I turned my radio on quietly and got into my boxers. I climbed into bed, turned the light off, and tried to go to sleep. Which, didn't help with them two _still_ fighting...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED!" Brick yelled. Well, at least we know he's here! "Hehehehe..." What retards... Goodnight Miyako...Bubbles...

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

"Mmm..." Sun...stop... tickling...face... Wait. The sun can't tickle... I opened my eyes to see Butch laying next to me in his bed with his hand on my face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED!" "Ahh! Ouch...Stop yelling! You could kill the cows!" "Cows?" "Yes, cows." Butch, you're a fucking baboon.

"Once again, why were you sleeping in the bed next to me?" I asked him calmly. "Because The floor was hard, and cold. Plus...I saw a cockroach and I didn't want it to crawl in my mouth while I was sleeping." "...wuss." "No I ain't!" "Yeah you are!" "Nuh Uh!" "Yeah Huh!" "NO!" "YES!" "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO AWAKE AT 4 IN THE MORNING!?" Brick came barging into the room.

"We were seeing who could yell the loudest?" I said casually. "That was a horrible lie." "BUTCH! HE COULD'VE FELL FOR IT!" "WELL SORRY THAT YOUR SORRY ASS CAN'T LIE!" "I SO CAN LIE!" "NO YOU CAN'T!" "SOMEONE HELP ME! You two seriously have some issues... Just like you and Buttercup fight..." Brick yelled as I froze.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked me. Brick looked at me with a curious look. "Er...I need to pee!" I yelled and jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "Hehehe...phew!" That was close! _Really_ close!

"What's up with her?" Brick said. "Not sure... but she did freak out when she found me sleeping next to her in the bed." I pulled my ear close to the door to hear them.

"Why were you sleeping in the bed with her then?" Brick asked. "Because! The floor was freezing cold, I had no blanket, and there were cockroaches on the floor!" Butch yelled. "Butch? Listen, you're a Rowdyruff. You can just kill them with chop of your swords." Brick replied bored. "Oh yeah!"

I slapped my forehead lightly. "He's such a dumbass..."

I turned on the shower and got in letting the hot warm droplets reach my back. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and out it in my hair while I washed my body. I then washed everything out and off and turned the shower off. I got out and dried myself.

"Are you done yet? Breakfast is waiting!" Butch yelled outside the door. "I'll be out in a sec!" I am not wasting my time in here while I could be out there eating food! I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on while zooming out the door without drying my hair.

* * *

**~ Momoko's Pov ~**

"Rise and shine!" My mother came into the room. "Mmmm what's up Mom?" I sat up wiping my eyes trying to adjust to the light. "There's a boy downstairs waiting for you. I think his name was...err...Makoto?" She said setting my clothes on my lap. "Makoto? Why is he here...?" I said mostly to myself while my mother walked out and closed the door.

I got a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a light pink shirt with candy designs all over surrounded by hearts. I had a red skirt that goes to my knees with a pink heart on my right side with my Ppgz belt. I also wore hot pink boots with little fluffy balls with string attached.

I brushed my hair and wore the usual with my hair up into a high ponytail with my red ribbon.

I walked downstairs to see Brick...Makoto, standing at the doorway staring at me with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I told my brothers I would walk to school with you. Is that alright?" "Yeah I guess. You hungry?" I asked him.

"Nah. I had cereal this morning." He said. "Oh, okay." I walked out to the kitchen and sat down eating some Froot Loops.

"MOMOKO! WHO'S THE BOY? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Momoko's little sister, Kuriko shouted.

"Hello. I'm Makoto and you are?" Makoto asked. "I-I'm Kuriko. Momoko is my big sister!" Kuriko exclaimed happily. She then ran off into her room.

I finished my cereal and walked out the door with Brick. I mean Makoto...

"Bye Mom! Love you!" I shouted to her. "Bye dear! Love you too!"

* * *

As we walked to the school I noticed Makoto was wearing the clothes Miyako got for him.

He had a black shirt on with flames covering the outline, black skinny jeans, and red and black Osirus. His hair was ruffled and placed messily underneath his hat.

My cell then rang as we were walking past the park.

"Hello? ... Oh! What's up? ...uh huh... Oh no... They're back! Again?! Ugh! Bye..." I slammed my cell closed and pushed it into my pockets.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked. "These evil girls are back in my school again! They dominated the school last year and then disappeared. They're finally back and bullying everyone and no one's going to do anything."

"What?! No girl is going to bully you, your friends, or my brothers!" Makoto exclaimed loudly. "It doesn't matter. They'll do anything. Kaoru refused to do something already and they injured her brother Dai. He has a cast on his arm from them..." I said to him.

"Oh." He replied. "Yeah.. I better text the girl and tell them that they're back." "Exactly who are the girls?"

"They're called The-"

* * *

**~ Miyako's Pov ~**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Today I was wearing a light dress with dark blue ruffles around the bottom and top. It also had no sleeves and wrapped around my neck. In the middle was a small kitten playing with a bubble and a small white belt wrapped around my waist with my Ppgz belt.

The bottom of the dress reached my mid-thigh and had a small cut on the right side of my leg. I also wore blue gloves that ended a little higher than my elbow and no fingertips with blue and black fluffy boots.

I wore my hair up in the usual with my two pigtails wrapped in blue ribbons except my hair wasn't curled but straight and flowed a little past my shoulders.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good Morning Grandma! How are you today?" I asked her smiling while she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Oh I'm good sweetie." She answered back while she went upstairs.

The doorbell then gave some dings and dongs. "I'll get it!" I said running to the front and opening the door.

"Boomer-kun?" I asked him. "Hi Miyako-chan! And it's Miko." He replied. "Oh! Sorry Miko-kun! Come on in, would you like some cereal?" I asked making my way to the kitchen. "Sure, I'd love some." Miko replied sitting down next to me while I got up and started to get some milk.

"Oh no, Miyako! You go sit and have some fun chatting! I'll get it for you!" My maid said coming into the room. "Oh, okay! Thank you Sophie!" I said as I got back to my seat and sat down.

After we ate and cleaned up we started heading towards school. "Miko-kun! The outfit matches you really good!" "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I really like it. Thank you Miyako-chan." He said smiling. "Y-Your welcome Miko-kun!" I blushed.

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

I sat down at the table eating some bacon and cereal. "Where's your brothers?" I asked Butch as he sat down next to me. "They went to take Miyako and Momoko to school. They wanted to walk with them." He said starting to eat. "Oh."

I looked down at what he was wearing. He had a ripped black shirt with a chain necklace. He wore really baggy green jeans with a chain on his right leg with black and green Adidas shoes.

I wore a green tank top with a black belly jacket. I wore green and black ripped skinny jeans with black and green DC shoes. I also had my hat and a chain on my right leg.

At least Miyako bought me some nice clothes that look good on me!

After we finished eating I picked up my skateboard and we headed towards the school. Instead, we started to walk than ride. That's when he asked about a topic I never wanted to talk about.

"So...who's this 'Mitch' guy?" He asked. "Er... I don't know who you're talking about?" I said quickly. "Kaoru? Come on, tell me. Please?" He begged. "Fine. But I'm only saying it once. So ya better listen!" I yelled as we walked at a really slow pace. "Well, it all started like this..."

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_I was on my way to school again. Me and Mitch were dating for about 1-2 months now. As I was passing some kids I heard them yell out to me, "Whore!" I looked back at them and just went back on my way._

_As I arrived at school everyone made a path for me and started laughing and calling me names like, "Slut!" "Bitch!" "Look! Here comes the sex slave!" or "How about we go out tonight? I'd love to get down..." I just fastened my pace with my face bright red. Something was wrong and I didn't know what._

_Right now, I wasn't the most menacing tomboy. Nobody cared if I would beat them up after this. All they did was treat me badly and bully me. And I didn't even know why!?_

_After school that day I didn't go home. I ran to the park and sat under a tree. I called up Mitch to see if he knew about anything. _

_**"Hello?"**_

_"H-Hi Mitch."_

_**"Huh? Oh, hey Babe. What's wrong? You sound, sick." **_

_"Do you know why everyone is calling me names and bullying me?"_

_**"They're just jealous Babe. Trust me, you're amazing!"**_

_"Thanks." Then I heard some noises in the background._

_"Mitch, what was that?"_

_**"That? Oh! Uhm...that was my...err...cat. She just loves to play with me. She's really feisty."**_

_"How come I never met your cat?" I became worried._

_**"I...uhh...just got her?"**_

_"Oh. Okay. Cya tomorrow then?"_

_**"Yeah, sure. Night Babe!"**_

_And then he hung up really fast on me._

_"What's up with him?" I muttered looking at my phone. I got up and went home._

_The next day at school though, the name calling and bullying became worse. I felt...weak. Like I couldn't do anything. That's when I heard an awful rumor. "So, I hear Mitch is becoming a dad!" "Omg! Really? With who!?" "Supposedly that tomboy slut. They are going out! Who knew she would stick up to that level!" _

_"What..?" I whispered. D-D-Dad? "Look! He even gave me a photo of what the baby looks like now!" "Wow! It looks like a retarded parrot!" "LOL! I know right?!" _

_What's going on? I pushed the girls out of my way and grabbed the photo. On the back I read, '2 months old. Mitch is a daddy! Love, Mommy. 3'_

_B-But...I'm not pregnant. How is he a da-... He's cheating on me. That's the only way how. _

_After school was almost over the kids still bullied me. Well, they tried. I was so furious that whenever someone came near me, I punched them square in the face leaving either a bruise, blood, or something broken._

_I zoomed toward Mitch's house and knocked the door down. "Eeeppp!" A girl squealed. Her name was Miki Okanu. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school, but she was close. But, she was half-naked. With Mitch on top of her._

_Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw him smirking. "So Babe, Like my kitty cat? I told you she was feisty." I growled and that's when I felt it. A hot tear streaming down my cheek. With my heart fully broken._

_"You-You-!" I couldn't find the right words. My throat stiffened and it was getting harder to breathe. I just ran _(I didn't tell Butch this part!) _and that's when I saw the kid about to get hit with the white light._

_After I met the girls, we all transformed and went to see Mitch. We(Ppgz)_(I told him this part)_ scared the shit out of him to make sure he never hurt Kaoru(me) ever again and to never cheat._

_We never saw Mitch after. We thought that he probably moved. I had already sent him a text saying that it's over between us and I'll never be with him again._

_After Mitch 'moved' everything went back to normal. But, all the boys seemed to be the same. All my friends kept getting knocked up and hurt. While the boys just laughed in their face and didn't care at all. Miki had an abortion. She never wanted to but, she couldn't stand having Mitch as a father and was never going to have an abortion again. She said it felt like a piece of her was torn away from her lost forever. I felt bad for her..._

_Everything soon settled down and the rumors and gossip came to a stop like it never happened. But the boys still kept at it._

_**~ Flashback End ~**_

"I knew then that I would never be able to trust, or love, a boy ever again. I didn't want anything to do with them! All they did was...hurt me." I told Butch as I started to feel weak again. I hated the feeling.

"Wow...must be hard. Sorry I asked.." He said. "No. It's okay. It felt good telling someone. You're the only person I told, not even Miyako or Momoko..." I said quietly. "Well, I hope you'll be able to trust me. I know that I may be a Rowdyruff and it's probably hard going to trust me but, I just hope you can." He smiled. "Thanks Butch." I smiled back.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "It's Kiyoji right now." I looked up at him and playfully glared at him. "Jackass.." I said sticking my tongue out at him and skating away on my skateboard.

"That girl..." Kiyoji chuckled hopping on his skateboard after me.

* * *

Me, Kiyoji, Miyako, and Miko are currently waiting for Momoko and Makoto. We were all waiting at us girls' favorite spot, underneath a big shady oak tree right next to a small pond with lilies.

"Miyako? Do you have your cell with you?" I grumbled. "Nope. Mine's in my purse at home. You should know that by now!" Miyako squeaked. "Ugh! What is taking them so long?" I groaned. "Well it's your fault you broke yours while trying to strangle me.." Kiyoji chuckled.

"Miyako! Kaoru! I-I'm h-her-here!" Momoko huffed as she fell to the ground exhausted. Makoto helped her up again. "Did you get the text I sent you?" Momoko asked. "No? Mine's at home." Miyako said. "Mine's destroyed and gone forever." I mumbled.

"Guys! The text was really important!" She said horrified. "Why?" I asked. "The girls are back." "What!" Miyako screamed but softly. "Yeah!"

"What are their names?" Miko asked. Right when he asked three girls (who look like sluts *cough cough*) walked across from us on a bench. The red-head was sitting nicely on the bench, the blondie was sprawled all out on the table, and the greenish/black haired one leaned up against a tree with her head down and eyes shut.

"That's Minako Kujigouto." Miyako said pointing to the one in blue. "That's Moriko Tsumiakatsu." Momoko said pointing towards the one in red. "And that's the ugly Kasumi Atsubaram." Kaoru said gesturing to the one in green.

The boys looked at is confused. We all sighed all taking our turn in speaking. "Or better known as, Berserk," said Momoko. "Brat," said Miyako. "And Brute." I spit. "The Powerpunk Girls Z." The boys said in unison.

"They rule this damn school..." I spat with hatred. "They think all the boys should love them and be all up on them." Momoko said disgusted. "And whoever disobeys, they get revenge by either hurting them, or their loved ones..." Miyako said sadly. The boys looked at each other and gulped.

"Why did they have to come back! I thought they were gone for good last year!" I grumbled madly. "I don't know Kaoru...but I think it has something to do with the Powerpuff Girls Z.." Momoko said. "You know them?" Makoto asked. "Yeah! They're our best friends! They hang out with us all the time! Right?" Miyako said cheerily. "Y-yeah..right." Me and Momoko said while sweatdropping.

"You shouldn't go near those hags!" Kiyoji spat. "They already tried to kill us before!" Miko said sadly. "M-Maybe they just wanted the town to be safe?" Miyako replied. "Yeah right! They probably just want us dead and out of the way!" Makoto sneered. "Stop it Makoto! The girls would never want that!" Momoko said feeling hurt. "How would you know?" Kiyoji asked.

"Hey boys!" "Huh?" We all turned and saw the 'Ppnkz' walking towards us with smirks. Come on bell! Ring already!

"You're cute." said Moriko to Makoto. "How you doing hottie?" Minako said pointing a finger on Miko's chest. "What's someone as sexy as you hanging with these...err...hags?" Kasumi said throwing herself on Kiyoji.

Moriko was wearing a really, really short red shirt with pink short sleeves, pink collar, and yellow buttons on the front. She also wore a red and pink mini skirt mixed with the colors of blue and green on it with pink stockings and black 1 inch high heels. She also had her hair tied up into a ponytail with four ribbons spiked out at every which way.

Minako was wearing a dark blue belly shirt that almost showed her chest with a small black tank top underneath with sleeves on the side of the arms. She also wore a really, really short black skirt that barely covers herself with light blue suspenders laid cutely on her with white leggings and light blue and dark blue fluffy Ugg boots. She also had her hair tied up into two long straight pigtails with the bottom slightly curled and with light blue bows with a dark blue and black tight necklace.

Kasumi was wearing a black tank top that slightly showed the top of her chest with a dark green ripped jacket with no sleeves. She wore really baggy and ripped camouflage jeans with black hiking boots and green laces. She also had her hair spiked every way possible with dark green and black spiked bracelets on both wrists.

"Get off of me!" Kiyoji yelled and pushed Kasumi off. "Sorry but, I already like someone..." Miko blushed while grabbing Minako and taking her off him. "Our _friends_ are not hags. You are!" Makoto yelled while throwing Moriko away from him.

Black aura surrounded the girls and they transformed into their 'Punk' selves. "What did you say, PUNK?!" Brute screamed at Kiyoji. "I don't think you understand us at all..." Brat said cutely. "Either you date us and become our girlfriends, or...we could just kill your little defenceless girly friends right here on the spot!" Berserk spat menacingly. The girls all smirked while Miyako and Momoko were holding me back from transforming and killing these PUNKS!

The boys all looked at each other with hurt in their eyes. "W-we'll g-go out with y-y-yo-you.." The boys said very slowly. The girls quickly detransformed and acted all giddy. "Well that's good!" Moriko said while jumping up and down. "Yay! New boyfriend!" Minako squeaked while hugging Miko who disliked it very much. "So what's your name sexy?" Kasumi said holding Kiyoji's hand.

"I'm Kiyoji." "I'm Miko." "Makoto.." They all spat as they looked back at me, Miyako, and Momoko while being dragged away into the school as the bell rang. "I hope the boys don't get into trouble with them..." said Miyako worriedly. "I hope they're alright!" Momoko said sadly while walking into the building. "I just hope the Punks aren't in any of our classes..." I mumbled dragging myself to my locker.

* * *

_**O0O Anybody expect them? I did give you a clue with the chapter title if you didn't guess already! ^.^ I'm just nicely cruel like that! xD Hope to see ya next time! See ya my Wolfies!**_


	4. A Horrific Fight

_**Here's the next! I hope you guys like it! I worked really really hard on it! All night really! Plus, you're lucky I made this one for you guys because I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow but I can't. First, I have to get blood work done...(Like wtf?!) and I'm getting surgery on my left wrist... (Two in fudging one!? That's not fair at all! D'x)**_

**Disclaimer: The Ppgz, Rrbz, Punks, Professor, blah blah blah aren't mine!  
Only the story's plot and a few characters!**

**WARNING: Blood Scene near end!**  
**Remember, I warned you so please no reporting! What if someone did it to you?**  
**You wouldn't be happy either**!

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

I finished up at my locker walking really slowly looking at the ground. As I made my way to the classroom I sat in my desk and stared out the windows. "Why them? They're the ones who took him away from me. What I don't understand is...how did they make my parents forget him? I don't want it to happen again! Kiyoji is all I have...whether friend wise or...uh...nevermind." I whispered.

A paper airplane flew on my desk. I picked it up and on the side it said, "To: Kaoru ~ From: Miyako&Momoko" I looked at the girls and they both looked worried also.

I opened it up to reveal some messages.

_"Are you alright Kaoru-chan?" Wrote Miyako.  
"You're worrying about the same thing we are, huh? We have to get them out! We can't lose another person close to us whether it's a rowdy or not! The boys basically changed but... we're still close to them in this form." Momoko wrote.  
_"Yeah, I know guys... I just wish we knew how to beat them." I wrote back and sent it to them.

_**BBBRRRINNNNGGGG!**_

Everybody settled down and Mrs. Keane walked to the front of the room. "Hello class! We have received some wonderful news! We will be having 3 new students! They should be here any moment now!" She sang as a knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" She said.

Me, Momoko, and Miyako gasped with smiles on our faces as we heard whispers around the room. "Ooo! He's so cute!" "That one's mine!" "I hope the cutie sits next to me!" All kinds of whispers like that filled the room. "Hush class! Let them say their names!" Mrs. Keane said.

"Makoto Miakatsutsu here!" Makoto said. "I'm Miko Tokujigou. Nice to meet you!" said Miko bowing. "Sup. I'm Kiyoji Baramatsu." Said Kiyoji. I noticed they mixed their last names up with our last names just like the Ppnkz did. I guess Jojo would've been pretty suspicious also.

All the girls drooled as the boys just sat there with no emotion. "Lucky for you 3 boys that we just had 3 classmates move! Kaoru Matsubara, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Goutokuji, would you girls please stand up? Boys, you can choose the seats." Mrs. Keane said while us 3 girls stood up. "Ugh! They're so lucky!" "Why can't we stand up and be noticed by them?!" "They always get the cuties..!" the girls started to whisper again.

The 3 boys all smirked looking at us. Well...we know who they're sitting by.. I sweat dropped. Momoko and Miyako blushed and sat down once the boys sat down with them. "Hello Kaoru-chan." Kiyoji said to me as he kissed my hand. HE IS SO LUCKY I CAN'T KILL IN SCHOOL! "What ever..." I muttered and sat down.

"Okay class! Let's start! Everybody grab a computer. We'll be doing a science project based on the enviroment. Only two people per project!" Mrs. Keane yelled while everyone zoomed to the computers in the back.

"Makoto! Be my partner!" Himeko yelled running up to Makoto. "Uhh.." Makoto ran over to Momoko and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, but Momoko here is my partner!" He said quickly while Momoko blushed and they ran off to sit together on a computer.

Miko grabbed Miyako's hand as a bright blush came on her face. Himeko's 'friend' Fumika, came over to Miko. "Be my science partner!" She shrieked pulling on his shirt. "As you can see, me and Miyako are working together." Miko said gesturing his and Miyako's hand were together and walked off towards a computer.

Himeko's other 'friend' Hanayo, started walking over to Kiyoji. Kiyoji acted fast and kissed my cheek making me blush lightly. "Be my partner Kaoru-chan.." He asked. I growled but said yes seeing as Miyako and Momoko are already with the other Rowdys.

The three girls, Himeko, Fumika, and Hanayo, stormed off stomping their feet.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Uh oh! "Why is your uhm...belt beeping?" Kiyoji looked at me weird. "Er..no reason." I said quickly getting up from my computer greeting the girls in front of the teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Keane!" We all said. "My thumb is turning green!" Momoko said. "I might be turning into an ogre!" Miyako said rubbing her belly and making sick noises. "My feet are sprouting plants!" I told her. "Oh! Girls! Hurry up to the nurse!" She told us as we zoomed out the door.

* * *

**~ Kiyoji/Butch's Pov ~**

I quickly opened up a private chat room for me and my bros.

_"Something's going on! I heard and saw Kaoru's belt beeping?!" - Kiyoji_  
_"I know! I saw Momoko drawing on her finger with a green marker!" - Makoto_  
_"Yeah! Miyako looked like she was faking too!" - Miko_

I looked out the window and saw the Ppnkz and the Ppgz! I looked at my brothers and we headed for the door. "Boys? Where are you going?" Mrs. Keane asked. "We don't feel so good." I said. "So we're going to the bathroom," Miko said. "and if it gets worse we're heading to the nurse." Makoto finished. "Alright. Go!" She told us.

We zoomed out of the school and hid behind some bleachers. "What are the Powerpuffs doing here?" Miko asked. "Did you forget already? They have alternate lives as regular teens and they go to this school!" Makoto said face palming. "Right!" Miko said while I sweat dropped.

"I say we go and fight too!" I said. "Why?" Miko asked. "We could defeat these hags!" Makoto yelled at Miko. "So we're siding up with the Punks?" Miko asked. "We're gonna have to. I rather be with the Puffs then be with our...'girlfriends' though..." I said shuddering.

We boys put on our Rowdyruff Boy jackets and flew up next to the Punks. "Butch? Brick? Boomer?" The Puffs said. "That's right! And we're here for some fun!" We exclaimed. "You boys stay outta our way!" The Punks hissed at us. "Whatever.." I said.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" I yelled throwing it at Buttercup. "Smash Block!" She yelled deflecting it. "Hmph.." I grunted.

"Spitball Straw!" Yelled Brick aiming at Blossom. "Spinning Yo-yo!" She yelled spinning the spitballs to a different direction. "Lucky shot..." He grumbled.

"Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer hesitantly yelled throwing it at Bubbles. "Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles yelled catching the attack. Boomer seemed to smile a bit. Gross...

"That was utterly disgusting and lame!" Berserk shouted at us. "Let's see you do better!" I yelled to her. "We will!" Brat and Brute called.

This better be getting good...

* * *

**~ Bubbles' Pov ~**

We've been attacking the Punks for an hour now and us Puffs are all scratched up and bleeding a bit. The boys stayed at the sidelines just watching. I wish Boomer knew I was Miyako... I need help..!

"Bubble Champagne!" I yelled throwing bubbles at Brat which she blocked easily. Why do they have to be 16? We're only 14! This is sooo unfair! "Deathly curls!" Brat screeched and started making deep cuts in my cheeks with blood coming out. "Ahh!" "Balloon Stickiness!" I managed to call out making Brat's hair all sticky. "Why do you have to be so cruel! Death Grab!" She screamed at me getting her hair unsuck and grabbing me tightly while her hair started turning spikey and leaving cuts on my arms.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screamed at me. "Yo-yo Smash Attack!" Blossom yelled at Berserk making her mad. "Your attacks are useless! Ribbons of Death!" Berserk screamed lunging at Blossom making cuts on her legs deep and bloody. "Eeeee!" Blossom yelled while tears prickled at her eyes. "Ice Cream Shoot!" She managed to say getting the ribbons all filled with ice cream. "Your attacks are too sweet! Squeezing Torture!" Berserk yelled grabbing Blossom with her ribbons and squeezing her making blood pour out of her cuts faster. Blossom's face was starting to turn colors.

"Please hang in there Blossom! You too Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted to us. "Swing Sonic!" Buttercup yelled. Brute put her hand up and stopped the attack not even moving at inch. "What?" Buttercup whispered. "Spikes of Pain!" Brute yelled throwing spikes at Buttercup making her legs and arms get cut while she managed to dodge most. "Hurricane Lutz!" She yelled making the rest of the spikes fly toward Brute. "You Bitch! Bloody Spikes!" Brute hurled spikes toward Buttercup. Buttercup didn't manage to dodge fast enough and the spikes went in her skin pinning her to a wall. "Awehh! Shit this fucking hurts so bad!"

Blood was trickling down my face and arms rapidly as more attacks came. This is it... This will be our last fight.

Blossom's face was nearly purple. If she doesn't get oxygen soon she'll die!

Buttercup was barely hanging in with the deep wounds she has. The spikes in her skin making it more harder for her to move.

"Finally! It's almost over!" The Punks said smiling evilly. "They'll finally be out of the way! Now we'll be able to be with the girls without any problems!" The Ruffs called out minus Boomer who had one single tear rolling down his cheek. I slowly held my hand out toward him. "B-Boomer...help m-me. Pl-please!" I asked getting squeezed tighter.

"Don't listen to her Boom! She's just trouble!" Brick told him. "Please! ...M-Miko.." I muttered. Boomer seemed to hear me and his eyes were full of shock.

"Beauty Grip!" Brat yelled squeezing me tighter and tighter. You were able to see my bones through my skin now. New cuts were made on my forehead. Tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Slicing Ribbons!" Berserk yelled making two free ribbons slice Blossom making her bleed very badly. You could tell she was close to death. Her face was as pale as a vampire. And she looked as gross as a zombie...

"Spikey Violence!" Brute screamed throwing spikes toward Buttercup at every direction. She had the most cuts out of all of us. You could even see that one of her bones popped out of left leg. She looked so...horrible! Blood began to trickle out of her mouth.

Here it comes...we'll be detransforming any second now.

"I hope...y-you boys...a-are ha-happy...Miko...Makoto...Kiyoji." I said as a light blue, green, and pink, surrounded me, Blossom, and Buttercup.

* * *

**~ Boomer/Miko's Pov ~**

The punks laughed as the light surrounded the girls. They let the girls go and joined an attack together at all 3 of them. "Killing Trio Deluxe!" They screamed blasting a huge redish/pink, light blue/blue, and green/forest green at the girls.

"H-How did she know our names?" I whispered.

I got my answer then too.

Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru, were all in the Ppgz spots. They were still bloody and barely alive.

"The girls! Our girls! Th-they were the Ppgz!" Butch yelled running toward Kaoru. Brick ran over to Momoko and touched her to feel that she was getting cold..

Tears were running down my face like a waterfall as I approached Miyako. "She..was Bubbles." So I didn't like two people! Only one.. And...I might not be able to love her anyways...

The Punks laughed evilly. "Jeez. You guys like these skanks?" They said. "Yes we do! And we're your so called 'boyfriends'! So we are 'BREAKING UP'! We don't care about the torture or revenge or whatever!" We shouted taking off our jackets showing that we were Miko, Kiyoji, and Makoto, then putting them back on.

The girls gasped and grew angry. "How dare you!" They said sending the 'Killing Trio Deluxe' attack at the girls again to kill them once and for all. We jumped in front of them and got shot instead. "Hope you live a happy life!" Berserk said. "More like...a dead one!" Brat shrieked. Brute spit on the ground next to us and then they disappeared into the school.

Us boys got up quickly. It was really hard due to the attack but I felt...different. I brushed it off and walked towards Miyako. As did my brothers to their girls.

All three of us boys picked the girls up and started flying. "Where should we go?" Butch asked. "I don't know." Brick said tears sparkling in his eyes ready to come out. "The Professor's. He's the only one who could help in this situation." I replied zooming towards his lab.

My brothers joined me. Butch kicked the door down and we entered. "The Rowdyruffs!" Poochi screamed running underneath a couch. "Ack!" Ken screamed running behind the Professor.

We gestured the girls in our arms to the professor and was urgently running towards a healing lab with us trailing behind him. He didn't say anything to us. He looked worried and sad. He mostly put it towards us. He probably sensed we lik- no. Loved them with the tears in our eyes falling down our cheeks.

We told him what happened about the Punks and he seemed to work harder. He mostly worked on Kaoru and Momoko. Miyako was bloody, yeah. But, the other two were way worse than her. Miyako only had cuts and bruises while Momoko's heartbeat was nearing death and Kaoru's leg with the bone popped out wouldn't stop gushing out blood.

"Hmm.." Professor said examining Miyako. "What is it?" I asked him concerned. "Miyako's wounds seem to be disappearing and healing without any treatment!" He exclaimed going back to Momoko and Kaoru.

Healing? Without treatment? ...weird.

* * *

_**Finished! The battling was sorta hard for me but not much! And yes, I know that Blossom's move, 'Ice Cream Shooter' doesn't exactly shoot ice cream. I decided to make it a bit more fun and put it like that! Ok? And all the Punk's moves', I created by myself! ^-^ It was hard trying to find the right moves for each character! Better be ready for the next! ;3**_


	5. Revenge Always Sucks

_**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's... Heehee ^-^'' It's been so long since I last saw it so I really wanted to watch it again! And I don't have cable so I'm mostly trying to bring my grades up most of the time! I really hope this long chappie saves up for it!?**_

**Disclaimer: The Ppgz, Rrbz, Punks, Professor, and blah, blah, blah aren't mine!  
Only the story's plot and a few characters!  
**

**~ Kiyoji's Pov ~**

Me and my bros were heading to school again. It's been 3 days since the big fight. _Why did I have to be so fucking stupid! How did I not know that Buttercup was Kaoru? Now she's injured and hurt! She'll be getting crutches too..._

_Minako, Moriko, and Kasumi hasn't been to school either. I wonder how the girls are going to explain all of this to their parents...O.O Which reminds me... we should go see Mama! It's been awhile since we last seen the monkey. _

The bell rang and we quickly ran into the school to our lockers. No one really talked to us anymore.. Luckily they didn't know we're the Rowdys and the girls are the... Puffs. All they saw was the end where they were all bloody and crap.

As we walked into the room we sat down in our seats and looked over at the empty desks next to us. My stomach started to rumble and gurgle. _I'm not feeling so good..._

"Mrs. Keane?" I said raising my hand. "Yes Kiyoji?" She asked turning around. "May I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling so well..." I said. "Why yes. You may.. would your brothers like to go as well?" Miko and Makoto looked up and they looked like they were turning green. I nodded my head and we walked out the door and to the nurse.

"I hope school goes by quick..." Makoto said. "Yeah. Me too." I said. "What about our science projects? They're due tomorrow!" Miko exclaimed.

Shit! I forgot all about it! "Uhm..we'll just do it ourselves!? We owe the girls too..." I replied. "Yeah..Me and Miyako were going to do the ocean." Miko said. "Me and Momoko were doing volcanoes." Makoto said. "Me and Kaoru were gonna do the forest." I said. _I hope they're alright..._

**~ Miyako's Pov ~**

"Mmm.." "Papa! I mean, Professor! Miyako's waking up!" I opened my eyes to see Ken and Poochi.

"Miyako! You're finally awake! Are you okay?" Professor asked me. "Y-yeah. How long was I out?" I asked still sleepy and yawning. "3 days. Momoko and Kaoru were far worse than you. Their wounds haven't healed a bit yet, but yours... all your wounds are healed and patched up." He said to me.

"What? How am I healed and them not?" I asked curiously looking on my body. "We don't know. You healed by yourself." "What! How is that possible!?" I shouted. "Well...if I'm correct, if a new kind of energy of some sort can enter through your body and connect and accept with yourself you can have a new ability! Either that or the energy could become too much for your body to handle and could explode inside the body causing more injuries and problems..." Professor said.

_What? A new..ability?_ "Can't you check to see if something new is inside of me Professor?" I asked standing up and stretching. "Yes! Good idea Miyako! I'll get the equipment ready!" He shouted then ran out of the room. I walked over to my friends and saw their poor conditions.

"I hope you guys are alright.." I said and kissed their foreheads lightly. The wounds on their foreheads seemed to disappear and heal. "Eeep!" I squeaked and ran out of the room into the one Professor, Ken, and Poochi were in. I sat on a table and laid down.

After a few minutes I got back up and rushed to his side. "It seems something new _is_ inside of you! But not just 1 thing...but 3!" He said excited. _Three powers? Could it be from when the Punks shot that laser at us while we were detransforming? _"Professor? When me and the girls were detransforming, the Punks shot a big colorful laser at us called, "Killing Trio Deluxe". It was all of our signature colors mixed along with the ruffs colors.. Do you think that could've done something to us?" I asked while we started walking into the other room again. "I think so Miyako. Whatever your powers or abilities are... try to see if they could help the girls. I'm thinking you have a healing ability since you healed by yourself without the Professor's help." Ken told me.

I nodded to him and walked towards Momoko. I hope this works... I placed my hand onto Momoko's cheeks and thought really hard. When I opened them the injuries were gone. "I-I'm doing it!" I cried. I placed my hand over her whole body moving my hands to where her wounds were. Once her injures were fully healed I moved over to Kaoru.

I had a hard time trying to heal hers since she was the most hurt. I heard a loud gasp and some coughing and saw that Momoko woke up. "Wha-what's going on? Why are there no cuts on me?!" Momoko freaked out. "Calm down Momoko! Miyako has healing abilities from the laser you took from the Punks' battle. You might have some too. But they might not show until later." Poochi told her. I looked back at Momoko and smiled. She looked at me mouthing a 'thank you' and I giggled.

After I finished working on Kaoru she woke up. "Shit! My leg!" She screamed holding her leg that's in a cast. We explained to Kaoru about what happened and that I wouldn't ba able to fully heal her leg.

"I feel like a crippled old lady..." Kaoru grumbled using the crutches to go over to the couch to sit. Me and Momoko walked over and sat down next to her.

Professor came over and told us how the boys got shot too and they're the ones who brought us here. He also told us that he made the boys black belts and a watch for a compact. We groaned and started walking to our rooms. We're staying at these rooms for a couple days till we're fully healed. Well...till Kaoru is. We're not leaving her alone!

**~ Kaoru/Buttercup's Pov ~**

I made my way to my big room and laid down on my bed. "I hate my life... nothing good ever comes out of it.. Kiyoji should've just left me there." I sighed and took a drink out of my hidden mini fridge.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

I sighed and took my compact out and saw Momoko and Miyako. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's the Punks.." Momoko spat. "I'll try and get there the fastest I can!" I told them. I heard a shout of _'Hyper Blossom!' _and _'Rolling Bubbles! ...Powerpuff Girls Z!'_

I groaned trying to stand up and did my transformation but really slow. "Damn this leg!" I screamed flying through the window.

"I'm glad I could fly or I would kill myself..!" I muttered landing near the girls. "So where are they?" I asked only looking at them. Their faces were shocked and I saw Bubbles with a small tear running down her face. "Wha-?" I turned around and saw Boomer, Butch, and Brick kneeling on the ground in front of their 'home'. The home was buried in flames, everything turning to ashes.

I gasped as I saw a piece of Mojo's fur flying down to the ground. "Oh no... Don't tell me Mojo-" I whispered as the three boys nodded.

"This was... This was the Punk's revenge! What did you guys do to get this?!" I screamed at them flying in front of them still not completely landing. "Well..after they hit you with that light and knocked you out showing you your...er..true form, we sorta 'broke up' with them..." They all said wth their head down. "UGH! All My belongings were in there! You're so lucky my skateboard is at the lab!" I yelled. They all chuckled nervously.

"Well I'm going back...the Punks don't seem to be here." I said starting to fly away. "Ooo! Can we all go in your hot tub tonight!?" Bubbles squealed. "Oh My Gosh, YES! We haven't had a girls night in a long while with all the crime! Plus, we can all relax or play a game letting the rest of our wounds heal that Bubbles couldn't!" Blossom shrieked while flying away with Bubbles back to the lab.

"Well I guess I'll have to then.." I muttered about to fly away. "What did Blossom mean when she said, 'letting the rest of our wounds heal that Bubbles couldn't'?" Boomer asked. _Crap._

I sighed before flying down towards them. "Remember when the Punks sent that laser towards us and then at you too? Well, it seemed that Bubbles has got a new power from it. She has 3 new chemicals inside of her that aren't supposed to be there. Including me and Blossom I suppose as well... As far as we know, Bubbles had healing powers and we can use them in our regular form too. You boys might have some powers too the Professor thinks but...we don't know for sure.." I said flying away for good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

"Kaoru! We're ready!" Momoko and Miyako shouted from the other side of my door. "Well I'm not so you're gonna have to wait!" I shouted back. I finished fixing my bathing suit and opened the door letting the girls in. "The new bathing suit I bought for you looks soooooo cute!" Miyako squealed hugging me.

Momoko had on a 2 piece bikini. The top was light pink with red ruffles on the top that reached below her stomach. The bottom piece were light pink bathing shorts with a red heart on the right leg. Momoko also has her hair in a low half ponytail without her ribbon.

Miyako also had a 2 piece bikini on. Miyako's top piece was a sky blue that wrapped around her neck with a ring in the middle holding the straps in place. There were dark blue ruffles on the bottom and top of the piece. She also had on a regular sky blue bottom piece with a bathing skirt with dark blue ruffles on the bottom and a small slit on the left leg. Miyako also has her hair in low loose pigtails leaving her hair straight and really curly at the ends.

I also had on a 2 piece thanks to Miyako.. The top was green with all black camouflage designs that had no straps and wrapped around my back holding it in place showing half of my stomach. The bottom piece was a regular green with dark green shorts and a black rim on the bottom. My hair was just the same except went a little past my shoulders but not too much.

I made my way to my balcony and got in the hot tub. "You're so lucky for having this on the balcony! It has such a pretty sight!" Miyako sighed while Momoko gazed at the sun about to set.

"Geronimo!" "Watch Out!" "Here We Come!" Me, Momoko, and Miyako turned our head and saw the boys jummping in making the water splash up on us in our faces getting our hair and face soaking wet.

We all glared at them very angry while they gave small chuckles. "Hehehe.."

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING IN MY HOT TUB!" I yelled at them. "Actually...WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!" Momoko screamed at them. "Jeez girls...chill."

"How can we chill! You ruined our hair! And...and-" Miyako started but blushed deep red staring at Miko. Mostly staring at his bare chest...

"Well...we're going to be living here! We asked the Professor and he said we could because our home is burnt and all!" The boys exclaimed happily. "But he mostly said yes as a thanks for saving your lives.." They said blushing a bit while we blushed too.

"Ooo! I'll be right back guys!" I told them getting out of the water while Kiyoji followed me. "Where are you going, Babe?" He asked. "Don't call me that." I spat limping to my bed. "Ok, Cupcake!" He smirked. "Whatever..don't call me that either." I groaned picking up my new cell that the Professor just bought me and started texting. "Then what can I call you, Kaoru-chan?" Kiyoji asked annoying me. "Definitely not that! How about just my actual name?!" I said rolling my eyes waiting for a reply.

"Nahh...I like Babe better. Right, Babe?" He smirked putting his arm around my shoulder. "NO! Now shut up!" I yelled punching his arm off of me and texting a couple of more times. "Come on, Babe! We're missing all the fun!" He yelled helping me back to the tub. "Don't call me that! You're lucky I was done anyway..." I said muttering the last part.

* * *

"Lets play a game now!" Makoto shouted. "How about Hide-and-Seek!" Miyako squealed. "In a hot tub? No." Momoko groaned rolling her eyes giggling while Miyako giggled too. "How about Truth or Dare?" Kiyoji asked. "Yeah!" Miko shouted wrapping his arm around Miyako's shoulder making her blush and push his arm away.

"Noo! Can't we just wait for a couple more seconds?" I shouted. "Why?" Momoko asked as Makoto tried grabbing her hand but she scratched him.

"Just because..." I said. _Where is she? She better not take too long!_ "I'm here!"

"Finally!" I shouted. _That was fast..._ "Aeilita!" Momoko and Miyako shouted getting out and hugging her. "Awwhhh! You guys made my new bikini soaked and I'm not even in the water yet!" She giggled and the girls laughed.

"Thanks for inviting me Kaoru." She said winking to me. "Your welcome!" I replied as she sat next to me.

Aeilita was wearing a bright neon blue with green ruffles on the top and bottom with a pink ribbon at the top holding the straps that go around her neck in place. She had a pair of green shorts on with a pink rim and the word, 'Wolfy' written in blue on her right leg. Her long brown hair flowed past her back and was in a high ponytail with her right bangs slightly covering her right eye with blue dipped highlights.

"So what are we doing?" She asked. "We're going to play Truth or Dare!" Miyako exclaimed giggling. "No! Not yet!" I told them. "What!? Now who're we waiting for?" Kiyoji said groaning next to me as I elbowed him.

I looked over at Aeilita and winked. "You didn't..." She said smiling a bright smile while I smirked. "Thank you!" She said hugging me.

"Here." Aeilita turned around and blushed. I invited Blake as a thank you for Aeilita for getting me that game.

Blake was wearing black trunks with a dark green rim. He aslo had blue flames at the bottom with a 4-pack on his bare chest showing he worked out a bit. His hair was the same color as Aeilita's and was really shaggy and ended above his shoulders. He also had blue dipped highlights along his bangs covering his left eye slightly.

"Ugh..him." Makoto sneered while Momoko hit him upside the head. After Blake put his stuff down he came in sitting down next to Aeilita who tried to hide her blush.

"First, lets introduce ourselves." I told them. They all nodded.

"I'll go first! My name's Miyako Goutokuji, and I'm 14 years old!" Miyako smiled brightly. "I'm Miko Tokujigou, and I'm 15." Miko said looking to Makoto. "Name's Makoto Miakatsutsu, and I'm 15." He replied bored. "My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, and I'm 14 like Miyako!" She smiled giggling with Miyako. "Sup. I'm Kiyoji Baramatsu, and I'm 15 like my bros." He said grinning towards me. "Kaoru Matsubara, 14." I said sticking my tongue out at him and smirking at Aeilita. "I'm Aeilita Hamouri...and I'm 15 years old." She said biting her lower lip smiling at Blake. "I'm Blake Hureiku, and I'm 16." He replied calmly smiling.

"Okay, now since everyone is done...can we please play the game!?" Kiyoji groaned tugging on my arm. "Yes. Now let go of me!" I yelled hitting his head. "Who's going first?" I asked. "ME!" Momoko said jumping in her seat raising her hand.

"Ok Momoko, go ahead. And, there are no categories so it could be anything." I said as everyone turned their gaze to her.

"Uhmm...Miko. Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Truth.." He said not wanting to be the first to be dared. "What would you do if you saw Miyako only in her panties and bra?" Momoko smirked. "MOMOKO!" Miyako blushed frowning. "Come on, Miko! Don't be chicken!" Makoto smirked. "I-I...I would look away and keep seeing her like that in my dreams probably..." He said blushing bright red while Miyako was blushing bright pink.

"...E-Err...Makoto. Truth or Dare?" He said trying not to stutter and blush anymore. "Dare." He said smirking. "I dare you to..." Miko said getting up and whispering in his ear. "No! I'll get killed!" He groaned. "Too bad!" Miko said sticking his tongue out.

"Ugh...Kiyoji, Truth or Dare?" "Dare of course! I'm not a wimp like Miko over there!" Kiyoi said gesturing to Miko. "That's not nice ya know! He is your brother!" Aeilita huffed. "I dare you to lick Kaoru's chest." Miko said. "My pleasure..." Kiyoji said smirking at me while I blushed. "Oh No! You are not licking me!" I said putting my arms up. "But it is a dare, Babe. And I'm not letting this side..." Kiyoji said getting closer to me.

"Don't call me that!- Aeilita! Let me go!" I struggled as Aeilita held my arms down. "Aeilita! This isn't fair!" I groaned while she giggled and the others laughed. Kiyoji smirked as he licked my chest. I grew a bright red as he started going down lower to my breasts. Aeilita finally let go of my arms and I grabbed a hammer**(Real one)** and hit his head with the handle part. "OUCH!" He said emphasizing it. "You're lucky I didn't hit you with the metal part!" I groaned. "Remind me to kill you, Aeilita, and Miko after this..." I huffed sinking deeper into the tub. "I'd like that..." Kiyoji purred in my ear. "Sicko!"

"Truth or Dare...Momoko?" "Uhmm...Truth! No, Dare! Er... I don't know.." She said slumping back. "Both it is!" Kiyoji smirked as Momoko glared at him. "Hmm...if Blake asked you out, what would you say?" Kiyoji asked while I looked at Aeilita and her eyes grew wide.

"Simple." She said smiling at Blake, then at Aeilita. "If he asked me out, I would say no because I already know someone who is _madly_ in love with him and I don't want to hurt her feelings. Plus, I already like someone else." She said smirking at Blake who seemed surprised and Aeilita was trying her best to cover her bright blush and hope Blake wouldn't look at her. "Who do you like? Is it me?" Makoto asked poking her cheek. "I don't have to tell you!" Momoko spat. "Okay, now Dare. I dare you to tell us who you like." Kiyoji smirked. "NO! I'll do anything! Just not...that! Well...not anything but something!" Momoko hissed blushing.

"Fine. Kiss Makoto and you won't have to tell us." Kiyoji smirked again as Makoto lifted up his eyebrow and smiled. "I-I change my mind!" Momoko said sweatdropping. "Just do it Momo!" Blake said. "Ugh.." She said as she looked at Makoto and pulled him in kissing him for 10 seconds. "Now that, was hot." Makoto smiled while Momoko blushed a deep red.

"Truth or Dare Blake!" Momoko rushed talking fast. "Err...Truth?" He replied bored. "What are 3 things that you never told anyone else before?" Momoko asked. "Uhm...My parents died when I was 5...I come from a rich family...and I have a secret crush." He said calmly. "Who's your crush?!" Miyako squealed. "I don't have to answer that." He smirked. "How about Truth or Dare though?" He said to Miyako. "Dare!" She giggled.

"Braver than Miko it seems..." Aeilita laughed while Miko told her to shut up. "Shut still can't go up. It's meant to go down. Now gas prices, they always go up!" She said making a duck face and nodding. "Uhmm...I dare you to get blue highlights in your hair." Blake said not wanting to go too far for her. :P

"Awwhh! But it will ruin my hair!" She groaned. "I'll only do it if Kaoru does too!" She huffed smirking. _Ehh...I need a new look anyways._ "Sure." I smiled. "Yay! Truth or Dare Kaoru!"She giggled. "You don't even have to ask!" I said smirking. "Okay then.." Miyako said smiling then it turned into a...smirk? Uh...oh... "I dare you to kiss Kiyoji on both of his cheeks, his chest, hug him, then give him a kiss on the lips!" She said giggling making me blush a bit.

"Oh HELLLL NAW!" I yelled. "If I have to do that then I quit!" I hissed crossing my arms. "Don't quit Kaoru! You still have me to Dare...cause you know I won't pick Truth." Aeilita said pleading me to stay. I thought about all the things I could make her do. "Fine." I smirked getting a worried look from her.

I looked over at Kiyoji to see him smirking. "Can I ask for a different dare?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "NO! Well...there is another one that Kiyoji would love...but you definitely won't do it." "WHAT IS IT?! I'LL TAKE IT!" I shouted pleading her. "Okay...you have to let Kiyoji do whatever he wants until I say." Miyako laughed as I grew bright red. "Ohh...I should've stuck with the other one. "You also can't kill him after either!" Miyako giggled.

_Why me? Ooo! She never said I couldn't get somebody else to kill him for me! Hmm...I don't think Aeilita would mind killing him... ;3_

"Start!" Miyako yelled making Kiyoji get closer to me while I started to back up into Aeilita. "Hey! Get off of me Kaoru!" She giggled pushing me which sent me getting caught into Kiyoji's arms and him kissing me full on the lips! _He's totally getting killed big time!_ Kiyoji looked back at me and smirked while he grabbed and squeezed my butt... I struggled underneath his grip with my face going brighter and brighter every second.

Kiyoji smirked then licked my neck and started giving me kisses up to my collar bone. I tried really hard not to like it because I really didn't want to! But...it just did feel good! _What the hell am I thinking here?! _Kiyoji went back up and started to kiss me on my lips again while rubbing my upper thigh. He licked my bottom lip and I just pouted not letting his tongue enter my mouth. I saw a small evil smirk as he squeezed my breast and I gasped letting him enter his tongue into my mouth.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard giggles, chuckles, and lots of whispering. His tongue roamed my mouth tasting every inch of it. _Please let this suffering end! PLEASE!? _As he broke away for air I was panting really hard. I blushed as everyone around smiled and laughed. "You can stop now Kiyoji." Miyako said smiling as Kiyoji was about to kiss me again.

"HORRIFYING EXPERIENCE EVER!" I yelled crossing my arms and looking away from Kiyoji. "Oh come on...you know you loved, Babe." He purred in my ear. "No! Now get away from me!" I screamed punching him in the face. "Aeilita, I dare you to do the dare Miyako first gave me to Blake and kill Kiyoji after this!" I shouted getting up and going in the bathroom.

_**I love ya guyz! Please review and fav and crap for more chappies! Might even have a sequel too! Peace! **_

_**~ Wolfy&Milo are out! =^3^= (Me&Gabby xD)**_


	6. Regret

_**Okay... I know. I should be punished for not uploading... v.v I'm sorry is all I can say right now. Summer is almost here and I promise *holds out pinky for anyone* to upload! The only way the promise shall be kept is if you people intertwine pinkies with me to seal the deal! xD**_

**Disclaimer: The Ppgz, Rrbz, Punks, Professor, and blah, blah, blah **_**aren't**_** mine!  
Only the story's plot, names and a few characters **_**are**_** considered mine!  
**

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

"...what?" I sat there in the water with my mouth opened wide with shock. Everyone around me was giggling, while Blake sat next to me showing no emotion.

Kiyoji got up after Kaoru and went inside. "You heard her! Better get to smackin'!" Makoto called out snickering. My face flushed as I looked over to Blake.

"..." My face was so red it was unbelievable! I let out a breath and got in front of Blake as the others started to cheer me on. _What the Fuck?_ As I started getting closer to Blake I could see him getting a bit uneasy.

_Damn it, Kaoru! You're so gonna die after this!_ As I got closer to Blake I kissed both of his cheeks quickly to get it over with. I might like him... but this? Come on! Give me a break will ya? I glanced a look at his eyes and saw that he was a bit nervous. I went to his bare chest and gave a quick kiss.

"So...erm... When I hug him, does he have to hug me back or..?" I asked mainly to Miyako since this was originally her dare. "Hmmm... He has to hug you back!" She giggled. Blake huffed. "This isn't my turn here! I already did mine!" Momoko giggled.

I sat back down to my original spot and gave Blake a hug from the side. As Blake put his arms around me, he gave me a big warm hug. It felt like the kind of hug that the person never wants to let you go. I had to admit, he was pretty strong!

As we parted I bit my lower lip and looked him in the eyes. "Are you going to mind this...?" I asked him. "Ehh... There's always a first for everything! Ya know?" He said chuckling. "First? You mean you never had your first kiss either?" I asked him."Nope." He said.

I let out a big breath and began leaning in. At this point, I heard nothing of the others. All I heard was the sound of the bubbles from the tub and the water taking its new shift. As I was about 2-3 inches from him I saw that Blake was beginning to lean in as well. _Does he.. like me?_

As we were just about to touch, my hands slipped from the water and my lips crashed onto his. To his reaction of me slipping, his hand jolted to the back of my head. The kiss was just a small one. Not a peck, but also not a mushy-mushy kind of kiss. It lasted for about a couple seconds.

As we parted I looked him in the eyes and I felt... like I have this new energy burning inside of me. My lips tingled all over. I bit my lip again and looked away.

It was getting really late out... "...I'm gonna..leave." I said quietly getting up and drying myself off. "I have to get home too." Blake said getting up also. "Bye guys! I hope you can come again!" Miyako cheered. "Yupp! And another thing! Aeilita has this like, HUGE crush on you Blakey!" Momoko laughed as the others chuckled. "MOMO!" I yelled running out of the house hearing voices in Kaoru's room. "I hope she's alright..." I muttered biting my lip and walking on the sidewalk now.

"Hey Aeilita! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Blake rushing up to me. My face flushed and I started running away from him. "Aeilita!" Blake yelled. I looked up and felt a sudden brush of wind blow past me. I saw nothing as everything was beginning to fade away and become black. The last thing I saw was a purple streak flying towards me...

**~ No One's Pov ~ (When Kaoru angrily got up and left..)**

"Leave me alone!" Kaoru yelled running through the house trying to get away from Kiyoji. "Kaoru! Please stop!" He screamed trying to trap her. "No!" She yelled running into the living room and skidding under the couch. "Kaoru!?" Kiyoji huffed tired. "Ugh..." He slumped onto the couch where Kaoru hid.

"..." Silence was in the air. Kaoru was starting to breathe more slowly feeling very worn out and tired. "Hey bro, we're getting some shut eye.. Night." Makoto said as Kiyoji nodded. Everything became calm.. until Miyako shrieked.

Miyako was currently in the kitchen making popcorn for her and Miko. As she was waiting for the microwave to beep, she turned to sink for a small glass of water.

As everyone came in they stood at the doorway confused. The glass was smashed and broken on the floor. Miyako's hand was above it, with water floating in mid-air underneath. "I-I...Momo...Wh-..." She stuttered. "It's probably a new ability Miyako!" Momoko shrieked. Miyako scrunched up her nose and waved her hand as the water followed. She suddenly felt amazed at this.

Momoko hugged Makoto unexpectantly. She didn't know why either... just a reaction of some sort. After a few seconds Momoko started to feel really hot. She let go of Makoto and saw that he was all red. "M-Makoto?" She said. Makoto lifted up a hand and in his palm was a small fire. WTF is with all these powers?

* * *

As everyone was getting ready for bed Kiyoji was still on the couch. After finishing eating 2 bags of chips, (or should I say air? -_-) and playing Black Ops, he started putting everything away. He was just about to go find somewhere to sleep when he heard snoring. "I know that snore from anywhere..." He started to search around and decided to take a peep beneath the couch.

"Should've known.." He chuckled picking up Kaoru and carrying her to her bedroom. "This is totally gonna be awkward in the morning but... I can deal with it!" He said simply as he relaxed under the covers next to Kaoru.

* * *

**~ With the Punks ~**

Minako yawned loudly as she placed her pillow on the floor. "When the fuck is the movie going to start?" She growled. "Shut the fuck up, it'll be on soon!" Kasumi groaned. Kasumi was on the couch upside down. Minako smirked as she hit the glass table's leg and spilled Ice Tea all over making some fall into Kasumi's hair. "You bitch! You did that on purpose!" She hissed. "Welcome sis." Minako purred. "Moriko! Get your fat ass out here!" Kasumi yelled through the halls.

Moriko groaned as she slumped further into the chair. "So, Moriko. What did you want? I had a big meeting today and I had to miss it. So what the hell was so important that I had to miss maybe the most important thing I had today." HIM sighed. "Well... I actually needed your help. These ugly ass fags stole our boyfriends from us and we need some payback." HIM raised and eyebrow.

"You mean your powers I gave you _weren't_ enough?" Moriko nodded. "Who are these people you are speaking of?" He asked. "The Powerpuffs. But the ones who our boys are in love with are, Miyako Goutokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Kaoru Matsubara." HIM groaned as he put a claw to his forehead. "Moriko, Berserk, Deary... listen here. You hae well known that the meeting today was just about this. The meeting could've ended successfully with great and wonderful news on how to destroy them completely."

"...Get out." HIM said. "What?" Berserk asked in a small squeaky voice. "Shoo, skedadle, bye bye! I need to reschedule the damn meeting. I have my own stuff to do and my own places to be." He said simply. "..NO ONE tells me what to do. NO ONE does what they want to do. THEY do everything for me. THEY do everything I ask. And YOU are not going to be any different, so I were you, I would get off my lazy whore ass and GET TO WORK!" Berserk screamed at HIM.

"Listen here Berserk. I don't give a fuck what you say or do. You don't own me." HIM said about to disappear. Berserk reached out a ribbon and began strangling HIM by the neck. "I DO own you. I DO tell you what to do. And guess what else? I over rule your power. I can suck all the black energy from your worthless body and use it for myself and my sisters. So unless you don't want that to happen, I would get to work." She spit out as HIM began struggling for air.

"Huh? What did you say? Speak up, I can't hear you..." She smiled wickedly at HIM. "Oh well.. He won't answer me! So I guess I have to do what I always wanted to

* * *

"Moriko!" "What the hell you want Brute?" She said coming out licking her fingers. "What's on your hands?" Brat asked pausing the movie. "Oh that... just a new dessert I made. It's called, HIM's Delight..." She smirked as the two others laughed.

_**...O~O You read that part too, right? Berserk just killed HIM! The almighty powerful, indestructible, girl looking devil! ...Ehh... he needed to go anyways. He was too Fabulous! ;D Could I also have some reviews? I only have 3 currently and I feel like no one likes this story.. And I'm not sure If I should still continue it... ~-~**_


	7. Help!

_**I'm here again! Thanks for the reviews guys! You make me feel so special! ^~^ Well... for now that is... xD I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! :D I remember last year, school didn't end till June 2nd... I'm glad we got out on the 31st instead! I love you May! Your such an awesome season! :3**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Ppgz or Rrbz in any way possible... v-v  
BUT, I do own Aeilita and Blake! :D**

* * *

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

_"Aeilita!" I screamed running towards her. "Aeilita..!" As I ran closer to her a boy flew down next to her. "He looks like..." My mind zapped back to reality as a laser hit her. "AEILITA!?" I yelled finally coming next to her. Why wasn't she responding to me? Can't she hear me? I reached out for her, but went right through her. "What?"_

_...I'm sleeping? But, this seems all too real! As I looked up a laser was coming straight to me... "Oh no.." I got up and started running. Something was getting closer to me. "Aeilita?!" The thing was getting closer and I almost tripped that time! "Somebody? HELP!" I yelped as I fell down._

_The thing that came after me pointed a laser at me. "...SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted closing my eyes. I waited for the impact... but nothing came..._

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Butch next to me sitting up looking at me. "Kaoru? Are you okay? You were shuffling around a lot and sweating." He said. I sat up and put my hand to my forehead. I was sweating... "Uhm... It was just a real bad nightmare I guess..." "Okay, I thought you were going to have a seizure!" He laughed. "Shut up, dumbass." I said punching his arm.

"Actually, it's Butch." He smirked. "I thought it was Kiyoji?" I asked. He gave a small sigh with a smile. "Hehe.. It's only Kiyoji if we're at school or near a classmate who doesn't know I'm a Rowdy. Get it?" He said. "Ehh...sorta. Wait..." I said as got up and looked around. "What?"

"Where did you sleep last night? And wasn't I asleep underneath the couch?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He gulped. "Uhmm... I found you. And carried you in here while you slept... And I slept next to you... in the bed." He said chuckling nervously. "...You slept in bed with me?! Without asking me?!" I screamed.

"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you up because I knew that you would yell at me like you are now!" He yelled back. "Ugh! Whatever!" I grunted getting up and going into the bathroom slamming the door.

"...Erg! He better not of tried anything or I will so rip him limb from limb!" I muttered angrily.

* * *

**~ Momoko's Pov ~**

"Mmmm..." I laid in bed with my eyes still closed snuggling up against Brick. Wait... Brick? I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked next to me and Brick was surely there. "What are you doing in my bed?" I questioned him as he fell off the bed. "Urgg..." He groaned standing up.

"Trying to sleep." He muttered getting back in the bed. "No you don't! You are going to explain to me why you just decided to crawl in bed next to me!" I told him grabbing his arm and yanking him out of bed. "What the hell Momoko!" He grunted. "All I wanted to do was sleep and there was nowhere else to go!" Brick told me. "Well there's a couch! And the love seats! And my comfy bean bag right over there!" I yelled pointing near the wall.

"So? You probably would've bitched at me anyways for sleeping on it without your permission." He yawned annoyed. "You listen here, Brick! No one curses at me!" I said crossing my arms. "Well guess what? I just did you little ass bitch!" He yelled at me. "I also heard you've been sleeping around as well! At least you got the sleep!" He yelled at me. "..what..?"

"You heard me! All I wanted was a bit of sleep on a bed! At Mojo's all I had was a broken bed! Now I finally get to sleep on a bed and you bitch at me!" He groaned. "Well why didn't you just say that?!" I yelled at him. "Because you kept on bitching at me! You bitch!" He growled at me.

"Fine! I am a bitch! How about that? And this 'bitch' right here, doesn't like you anymore!" I yelled running into the bathroom slamming the door. "How dare he call me a bitch..." I said crying softly. "And to think that he liked me..."

* * *

**~ Makoto/Brick's Pov ~**

_...That little smart ass bitch! I don't give two shits if she doesn't like me! ...anymore? ...she liked me? ...She liked me. She liked me! ...Crap! _"Momoko!" I yelled banging on the door.

"L-Leave me a-alone!" I heard her say. Is she...crying? Oh no... I'm such a fucking dumbass! I groaned hitting my head off the wall. _Ugh! I finally find out that she likes me, and I go ahead and fucking curse at her. Now I'll never have a chance with her. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

"Eeeee!" I heard a squeal coming from next door. "Was that, Boomer?" I whispered chuckling. I walked next door and found my brother poking the blankets. "What the hell are you doing?" I said looking at him nervously.

"M-Miyako! Sh-she's invisible!" He exclaimed. I walked over to the bed and saw nothing, but the sheets were raised as if someone were there. I then heard a yawn. "Hiya Brick-kun! Boomer-kun! Excuse me! I must go change now!" She said happily. I could hear her footsteps walking on the floor as she closed the door.

"Any moment now..." Me and Boomer said in unison. "Eeeeppp!" Miyako squealed. Momoko, Kaoru, and Butch rushed into the room. "What's going on?" Momoko asked keeping eye contact away from me.

The bathroom door flung open. "We have ghosts?" Kaoru said yawning. "We do?" Miyako's shriek said. "Miyako? Where are you?" Momoko asked. "Right in front of you." She answered. "No your not." She answered back. "Yes I am. I think I have another power!" She said happily. Soon you could see her start to reappear again, in front of Momoko. "Oh, you are in front of me." She said. "Yupp!" Miyako giggled.

"Want to go shopping today?" Miyako asked no one in particular. "Sure..." Kaoru said. "If she goes, I go!" Butch said putting his arm on her shoulder. Kaoru picked up a hammer and wacked his head. "OUCH! What the fuck! Where'd you get that?!" "I don't know?" She said walking out of the room with Butch behind her rubbing his head.

"I'll go, as long as _he_ doesn't." Momoko said crossing her arms gesturing towards me. "Are you guys fighting or something?" Boomer asked me. "Yes, we are!" Momoko yelled. "What happened?" Miyako asked. "H-He called me a...a...A BITCH!" She yelled stomping out of the room. Miyako stood there stunned.

"She cursed..." "What?" Boomer asked coming closer to her. "She cursed...Momo cursed...I've never heard her curse before. EVER!" She said turning her gaze to me. "You BAKA! What did you do! It takes a lot for her to curse since she has never said it before!" Miyako growled at me.

"I called her a bitch because she wouldn't let me sleep." I said sheepishly. Boomer looked at me crazy. "You called her a bitch? Because she wouldn't let you sleep? You are a baka!" He exclaimed going outside the room. "...she told you, didn't she?" Miyako said silently. "What?" I asked.

"After she bursted out, she told you, didn't she? That she liked you? Because she has. And she thought you liked her too so she kept on trying to get closer to you, for you to then go and stab her in the back. Nice." Miyako said darkly going back in the bathroom. "Baka. Baka is right!" I exclaimed walking out of the room.

* * *

**~ Miyako's Pov ~**

_Ugh! That BAKA! I better go check and see if she's alright..._ "Hey Miyako, where ya' goin'?" Kaoru asked me as I was on my way to Momoko's bedroom. "I'm going to see if Momo is alright. Wanna come?" I asked her. "Sure. At least I'll get rid of Butch for some time!" She groaned as I giggled.

We both walked inside her room and closed the door. "Hey Momoko...you okay?" I asked her as I sat on the bed next to her. "Yeah..I guess so..." She said quietly. "Boys... They always have to be such fucking dumbasses, huh?" Kaoru chuckled.

In the corner of my eye I saw something move. I froze and shot the girls a worried glance. "Dumbasses, huh? We'll show you how much us boys can be dumbasses..." That's when someone hit a pressure point in my neck which paralyzed me. "Hey! Wh-!" Someone came in front of me and put some duct tape over my mouth.

"MMMM! MmmmMMMmM!" It was useless...I couldn't get any sound out. Right before I could see if the girls were alright, a whisper came at my ear. "Hehe... Wimps!" That voice... In my view came two figures. Boys is what i'm guessing. I finally saw who it was. Mitch, and...Sakamoto? What the hell! Before I could see anything else, they blindfolded me!

_Uh Oh... _After what seemed like forever! I was carried onto some kind of moving object. I didn't think it was a car or truck or anything. It felt like it was floating or something! I was sitting up but fell down and whimpered soon hearing laughter. _Ugh! Them JERKS! What the heck do they want with us?!_

_OUCH! _There was something really sharp next to my head. I got an idea. On whatever the sharp thing was, I rubbed it against the blindfold and managed to make a small hole big enough for me to see out of. And I really wish I hadn't. I looked out the window looking things and I was completely horrified! Everything was pitch back and red like blood and swirling! I didn't like the look of this place at all! _...Uhm...Boomer! HELP ME PLEASE!_

* * *

**~ Makoto/Brick's Pov ~**

I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink. When I got back, Butch was in my spot playing a video game, and Boomer was on the floor coloring. Coloring! What a girl... -_-

"Hey Makoto?" Butch asked. "What do ya want? And as I said before, we only have to use them names when at school or around a classmate.." I replied slumping down in a chair. "Whatever happened to the girls? I mean, it's really quiet." He said pausing his game. "Yeah..your right..."

We both looked at each other and got up and headed towards Momoko's room. "Momoko?" I knocked on her door and stepped in. "..." It was quiet. Nobody was there. "Maybe Miyako's room?" Butch suggested. I followed him to her room and he pushed open the door.

Once again, no one was there. I jogged to Kaoru's room hopefully awaiting to see their faces. I opened the door quickly and fell worried. No one. Not one of the girls are here. What the hell! Where are they?!

I ran into the room. "Boomer! We have to find the girls! They're not anywhere!" I called to him. He didn't move from his spot. He seemed to just keep on coloring whatever it was. "Yo Boom! Emergency?!" Butch groaned. "Yo Idiot!" Butch was getting annoyed. Nothing was phasing Boomer. He wasn't moving at all. He just kept focusing on his picture. "Hold on, Butch..." I called out to him.

I got down to Boomer's level and looked at his face. He was staring straight ahead. Not even once glancing at the paper. It was like he was in some sort of...trance... "Miyako!" I jumped back seeing as Boomer started looking normal again. "Guys! We have to go! Miyako's in trouble! She called for my help!" Me and Butch just stood there looking at him nervously. "What?" He asked.

"There is something seriously wrong with you..." Butch groaned. "Seriously! I heard her! I _saw_ her! She needs help! So does the girls!" "Wait, wait, wait! How do you know this?" I asked him holding onto his shoulders. "I don't...know." "Well how are we supposed to help them if we don't know where they are?" Butch asked. "Yo Boom, let me see your paper." "Huh?" Boomer looked down at his hand and was confused. "This isn't mine." He said.

"Yeah it is! You were drawing it while me and Brick were looking through the house for the girls!" Butch yelled. I grabbed the picture from Boomer and stared at it. It was like a castle in the sky or something (LOL! Ever watch the movie Castle In The Sky? xD). But, it didn't look like a sky. It was colored red and black. And the castle, didn't look like one. It looked old and evil and possessed with red clouds floating all around.

At the bottom of the page, was some kind of vehicle looking thing. Where there were 3 circles. One pink. One blue. And one green.

"...This...This is where we find the girls! See, look here! These circles here are the girls! And they look like they are headed there.. to the castle place." "That doesn't look like a castle..." Butch muttered. "Well anyways, where can we find a place like this?" Everyone wondered for a second. Then all at once, we all shouted the same thing. "HIM!"

* * *

_**Okai, so you guys really REALLY need to help me here! I have been having MAJOR Writer's Block! It started after I wrote this and I just decided to put it up now... And as I said, I wrote everything but this bottom part about 2 or so months ago...**__**But seriously, my goal throughout this whole story is to at least get 50+ reviews.. **_

_**I know, it's a lot but I'll be writing about 16 chappies and maybe even a sequel possibly. I have already got the plan out for the sequel when I finish. But for the next chapter I would at least LOVE to get to 10 reviews. AND, it doesn't matter if it's the same person or not, it's still a review. :D I'M MAKING DIS EASY FOR YOU GUYZ! HELP MEH OUT!? ^~^**_


	8. Knights in Shining Blood

_**Hey people...*hiding behind couch awaiting to be burnt for death* I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a VVVEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY long time... *awkwardly smiles* hehehe... Yeah. Just read. I'm not really sure what to do to make it up to you guyz... :C**_

_**Butch- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! *holding two twin blades***_

_**O~O When the fudge did you come here? I thought I sent you guys away to only bother me at the bottom! *still hiding holding a purple octopus***_

_**Miyako- WHERE'S. MY. OCTI! **_

_***Sweatdrops while looking at octopus in hand* I'm completely screwed.**_

_**Kaoru- More like fucked...but yeah. You're screwed.**_

_***Yelps as Butch finds me and starts chasing me with Miyako who transformed is screaming at me to give Octi back* I'M SORRY! **_

_**Kaoru- *sighs* Just continuing reading on...OOoooo! You got the popcorn! :D**_

_**Momoko- *sitting down patting her hand on her side for Kaoru to come sit while also eating popcorn and has drinks* **_

_**Kaoru- We're so evil...**_

_**Momoko- Please get on with reading while we watch our show! :DD**_

_**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE M-**_

_**Butch- *choking me***_

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Ppgz or Rrbz in any way possible... v-v  
BUT, I do own Aeilita and Blake! :D**

* * *

**~ Miyako's Pov ~**

_UGH! _They plopped me down on what I think was the floor. Before we came I was able to make some holes for Kaoru and Momoko. I looked through the hole to see them on the floor as well. Mitch and Sakamoto started walking away.

_Haha! Yes! Now I can finally try to get away!_ I pulled on my arms just noticing now that they wrapped our wrists together with some rope.

I looked around and saw we were near some sort of couch. I then saw a cup of water sitting on a table. _Omg! I can't believe I forgot I had new abilities and could bend water!_ I turned around so that my back was facing the cup and tried my hardest to get the water to cut open the ropes on my wrists. I felt the last of the rope fall off and I took the blindfold and tape away.

I quickly rushed over to Kaoru and Momoko. "Are you guys alright? Okay listen, I actually have a plan for once! Haha! Well anyways, to make this quick..." I whispered really quietly to them as I heard footsteps coming.

I gave a thumbs up to the girls and quickly turned invisible. "Shit! Where the hell did the Blondie go?" Mitch exclaimed picking up the rope and tape. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! You go take them and I'll try to find Lil' miss cry baby.." Mitch grumbled. _Oh! you did NOT just go there!_

I stuck my foot out in front of him and he fell flat on his face. "OUCH! WHat the fuck man!" Mitch said getting up and punching Sakamoto on the shoulder. "Hey! It wasn't me!" He defended. "Whatever. Just go take them before they get pissed." Mitch said walking off.

As Sakamoto picked up the girls I followed behind closely.

Soon we came to a large red door. He pressed a few numbers on a keypad which were; 12363216. _I better keep that in mind. Might become useful.._ As the door flew open I quickly walked in before the doors shut. _THEM!?_

"Ah.. I see you've brought them here safely." A girl said. "Heh, it's not like I would care! Could've at least brought them here with some scratches and bruises on them! Right, Brat?" Another girl said. "No. Where's the blond. She's not here. Did she escape..?" Brat said eyeing closely that Sakamoto only had two girls. "She-She uhm. We're not sure yet. B-Berserk, Mitch has gone to find the Blondie, and Brute, would-would you like me to get you some-something?" Sakamoto said slightly trembling.

"Just go put the girls over there and go run off to your dorky friend." Brute said annoyed.

"Y-Yes." Sakamoto dragged the girls over to a wall with handcuff looking things attached. He cut the ropes binding their wrists and placed them in a handcuff and locked them. He pushed their feet against the wall as well and cuffed their feet. Before leaving he took off their blindfolds and tape.

Momoko and Kaoru let out big breathers. "Wh-Where are we!?" Momoko exclaimed worried than glaring viciously at the sight of the Punks. "What the fuck are you doing to us? Let me the fuck go!" Kaoru yelled struggling to get out of the cuffs.

The Punks didn't say anything but walk away from a wall, which I assume where the lever is to unhook the cuffs, and walked over to a huge table with a bunch of buttons and levers.

"Simple. This ray here will zap you until you're fully evil! Of course, we'll have to do another zap once the Blondie is here...then, once done, my dear _Puffs_, all your wonderful sweet memories will be gone and be filled with taking over the world with us." Brat said as Berserk slapped her upside the head. "Ow..." She muttered.

Kaoru and Momoko became afraid, even though Kaoru didn't let any emotion show, and began to wriggle and do anything to get out of the cuffs.

_Hmm..._ I walked over to them both and put a hand on both of their shoulders. They calmed down and looked at each other smirking/smiling. I quickly ran over to the lever and silently switched it down. The cuffs unlocked but the top right cuffs on their wrists were stuck.

I looked at the big ray the Punks currently had operating. The bottom that was pointing towards the girls was glowing a dark pink, blue and green color. It started spinning and the glowing became more darker.

"HAHA! The time has come! You stupid pathetic brats!" Berserk yelled. "HEY! That's offensive to me!" Brat yelled. Once they flipped the right switches, they walked out of the room. Possibly for the search of me. "MIYAKO!" Momoko and Kaoru screamed as the zap came out of the ray. Everything became blurry and I saw everything become in slow motion.

_No... _I quickly ran towards the girls slightly becoming visible. I ran between them holding both of their hands as I shoved my hand up towards the zap that was coming towards us. Everything returned to normal and for a second my whole mind went blank.

* * *

...

...

...

..

"Ugh..." I groaned. "What the heck just happened?" Kaoru said holding her forehead with her free left hand. "I have no fucking clue.." Momoko said. _Wait...why do I have a feeling I should be surprised she said that? _

OUCH! I looked down at my wrist and saw that a bracelet I have been wearing was slightly burnt and was cut in half, just barely staying on my wrist.

_When the fuck did that happen? ...I did NOT just say that word...but..I did...what?_ I had a pain in my head once again and I blacked out.

* * *

**~ Boomer/Miko's Pov ~**

"This is HIM's place?" Brick asked. "Fucking girly.." Butch commented. "HEY! YOU!" I jumped a bit turning around seeing a boy with brown hair walking towards us with anger in his eyes. "Were you the guys who took the Blondie? WERE YA?!" _Jeez...what crawled up his ass.._

"Blondie?" Brick asked. "Yeah.. ya know, the girl I took along with her friends...or were they sisters...OH WHATEVER! Were you the guys who took her from us!" He yelled. "YOU! You were the ones who kidnapped our girls!" We Ruffs yelled. "Yeah, so?" He smirked. Another boy came running towards us and stood next to the brunette kid.

"H-Hey! Mitch! Dude, did ya find the other girl yet? The Punks just zapped the other two by now." The boy said huffing. "WHAT!" We 3 boys ran towards the two kids. Just as we were about to punch them, they dodged.. _THEY DODGED! HOW? They aren't supposed to have powers! Unless the Punks..._ "Grrrr..." I growled. "What did you do with Momoko!" Brick yelled landing a punch on the kid named Sakamoto's face.

"Where's Kaoru! I swear, if you laid another hand on her you'll be dead with the knowledge I know!" Butch screamed kicking Mitch in the jaw. "Where's my Miyako-chan!?" I screamed slashing out randomly.

"What the fuck is all the commotion around here!" Kasumi, or better known, Brute, yelled coming into the scene. "Yo bitch! Did ya find out what all the noise was about?" Brat asked coming in with a frown. "Just shut up both of you!" Berserk said crossing her arms.

"Heh. Mitch and Sakamoto are getting OWNED!" Brute laughed. "Yawn! Ugh! They're so lame.." Brat said annoyed. "How about we make this actually exciting?" Berserk smirked.

Right as I landed a punch towards Mitch, Berserk shot her hand his way and he was engulfed in more black aura and he managed to catch my fist. He smirked and shoved his hand out making me hit my head off the ground. Sakamoto barely dodged Brick before swiftly punching his shoulder and kicking it in the process. Butch came around and gave a push to Sakamoto making him bonk heads with Mitch.

"Hmm...we need more fun. Brat?" Berserk said deviously. "My pleasure..." Brat said making her way towards me. "Death Grab!" Brat yelled making an attack. "Earwax Q-tip!" I yelled as she grabbed me with her hair. "Ewww! Fuck! Aren't you like 15? What the hell is with you boys and being kiddish!" Brat squealed.

"Shut up you bitch and tell me where Miyako is!" I yelled trying to get out of her hair. It was disgusting! I don't think she takes care of her hair well seeing as it's greasy and smells!

"You can't make me!" Brat yelled sticking her tongue out. Eugh... definitely not cute like Miyako.. "Deathly Curls!" She yelled. I got a few cuts on my arms and face but I'm _not_ backing down! I looked over to my bros who were now battling the Punks and the 2 jerks.

They were bleeding also, but nothing was too serious. "CAN YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" A girl yelled coming into the room. Butch stopped wide-eyed. "KAORU-CHAN!" He yelled running up to her. Before he could reach her she held her fist out and he ran right into it. "Shut it fuck face." She said frowning.

"Hey Asshole! Are they finally going to let us sleep in peace?" Another girl said coming into the room yawning. "M-Momoko...?" Brick said slowly walking up to her. "Oh..it's _you_." She spat.

This isn't right. Momoko would never just freely curse. Something's up by the smirks on the Punks' faces.

"YO MOMO!" Another girl came in. MIYAKO! Brat let me go as I started to untangle away from her hair. "What the hell! Where the fuck is my drink! I told you to fucking get me a drink!" Miyako huffed. As I was inches away from her I stopped. This is definitely _NOT_ Miyako!

"Miyako-chan?" I said brushing my hand over her cheek. "EWW! What the fuck dude! You got blood on me! JACKASS!" "I-I..." What the hell happened to my Miyako!

"What did you PUNKS DO?!" Me and my brothers yelled. "Easy. We zapped them with our evil ray thinger." Brat said. "Evil ray thinger?" Brute asked. "Like you could do better, whore!" "I SO could slut!" "Awwh! Thanks! Wanna go watch a movie?" Brat asked. "Sure, bitch." Brute said then they walked out of the room. "..." What the fuck?

"I'm still not sure how Blondie here got zapped but, oh well! See ya later..._Punky_Puffs..." Berserk hissed walking out of the room pulling Mitch and Sakamoto's ears.

"Let's just get you girls home..." Brick sighed grabbing Momoko's arm. "Eww! Get the fuck off me dude!" Brick cringed as she cursed again. Brick sighed as he gave us a look that said, 'Come on, let's get outta here'. I picked Miyako up bridal style and she squirmed and even bit my arm! "LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! RRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "...I swear I did not expect that from Miyako's mouth..." Butch sweatdropped. "More like Kaoru's mouth instead.." I sighed sweatdropping twice.

That's the weird thing. Kaoru isn't even struggling! Stupid evil ray thinger ma bobber thingy wingy!

You know, I'm soo glad school ended this year... I don't think I could handle Miyako cursing every 5 seconds...

* * *

_**Kaoru- I wouldn't expect another chappie update too soon... O-o''**_

_**Momoko- Knowing as Wolfy just died from lack of oxygen...and that her eardrums burst...**_

_***Lying in a coffin* YEAH RIGHT BITCH! I'M THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT-O-SHIT!**_

_**Butch&Miyako- O3O**_

_**Brick- What did I miss?**_

_**Boomer- ...Butch and Miya went crazy and killed Wolfy...huh?**_

_**Momoko&Kaoru- *Nods head***_

_**Boomer- ...and she went crazy now...UGH! YOU STUPID BAKA! *hits Butch on head with frying pan making him knock out***_

_**O3O I need one of them! *takes Boomer's* MWUAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH! *Hitting people on the head with the pan, while doing a dance, and also giving them cookies and ice cream***_

_**Kaoru- DDDAAAMMMMNNNNNNNN...this girl needs mental help...**_

_**(A random boy named Blake who I like comes in)**_

_***O* *Staring at Blake drooling***_

_**Momoko- *claps hands together dusting them off* Well that got her out of her weird crazy thing...Well! GOOD BAI!**_

_**Everyone but me- PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! AND SHIT! *Le me saying the last two words ^U^***_

_***(*(PS. I'm also trying to hit at least 15+ reviews for the next chappie! I'm just trying to set a goal so don't think that I'm desperate or some shit...because I actually sorta am..but...FORGET WHAT I SAID! At least 15+ reviews for next chappie!)*)***_


	9. It Was Worth It

_**Wolfy-chan- Hey! I know I don't have 15 reviews, but whatever! Here ya's go! Another chappie! :D And yes, Wolfy-chan will now on be my tag.  
Butch- *sarcastically* Yay...  
Wolfy-chan- ...whatever happened to sending you to the bottom and aren't you on vacation in Changing Lives? -_-  
Butch- ...oh yeah. Well, then..BYE! *magically jumps to the other story*  
Wolfy-chan- I'm so confused...**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Ppgz or Rrbz in any way possible... v-v  
BUT, I do own Aeilita and Blake! :D**

* * *

**~ Momoko's Pov ~**

_UGH! Who the hell are these freaks?! _"Where am I! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed banging on a white door. "No can do. Not until we find a way to turn you back." I heard a voice say. I'm guessing it was that kid in red.

"YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT! YOU WILL SOOOOO BE 6FT UNDER MISTER! YA HERE ME? 6 FUCKING FEET UNDER!" I yelled sliding down the door onto a light pink carpet.

_How dare he just grab me and take me to this place! And lock me in this room!? Ain't I supposed to be trying to rule the world or some shit? And why the fuck does this kid keep looking at me weird when I fucking curse? It's not like he hasn't heard the word before!_

_"I WANT A TACO!"_

I ignored the shout and looked down at the clothes I was wearing and saw that they were slightly burnt and ripped. I looked around the room to see if I could find some new clothes to wear. I saw a pink closet and opened it up. Everything was so..._girly_! Who's room is this?

_"LET ME OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DOG SHITTING FUCKER! LEAVE ME THE FUCK OUT ASSHOLE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I CALL THE DAMN POLICE BITCH! I'MA FUCKIN' HUNT YOU DOWN MUTHAFUCKA! SO YA BETTA NOT HIDE WHEN I'M OUTTA HERE! I'LL BE AT YOUR THROAT IN A MILLISECOND RIPPING YOUR GOD DAMN SKIN OFF AND MAKING YOU EAT YOUR OWN SHITTING FLESH! YA HEAR ME YOU FILTHY BAKA! I'MA SKIN YOU ALIVE BITCHING FUCKER!"_

_...well...sounds like Blondie's having fun... _

_"DON'T FORGET TO BRING ME A FUCKING SANDWICH! I'MA GIRL WITH NEEDS AND I WANT FOOD! GIVE ME SOME FOOD BITCHING FUCKER!"_

...after Miyako's little...shoutout, I swear I sweatdropped about a thousand and a gazillion times before finally hearing that she shut her fucking mouth up! ^U^

I put my gaze back towards the closet and looked around finding a perfect outfit at the back. It was a dark pink tank top with a black rim along with a black and pink punk belly jacket. I wore ripped blue short shorts and black and hot pink converse.

I looked around the room and saw a picture of a girl. She had long ginger hair with a bright red bow holding up her ponytail. She was with 2 other girls. On the left was a blond with cute curly pigtails and the prettiest sky blue eyes. On the right of the ginger was a raven haired girl with the most daring emerald green eyes.

The blond had her eyes shut with duck lips, the raven haired girl had her eyes crossed while she puffed her cheeks out and pulled on her ears making her look similar to a monkey. And the last girl, the ginger in the middle, her bright pink eyes were shimmering in the light while she lightly pulled down the bottom of her eye with her tongue out slightly. They looked like they were all having fun.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I went back in a memory. I was with the Professor, Ken, Poochie, and my best friends, Kaoru and Miyako. We were all at the carnival for a night out.

_This is...me? _I stared at the picture as I found another one. It looked like it was just placed not too long ago. The frame was red and pink. There was that girl again with the pink eyes who was supposedly me, and a boy. He had blazing red eyes and the same ginger hair as me placed messily underneath a red cap turned backwards.

I had my hands posing into peace signs. My mouth was slightly opening to look like a gasp. My cheeks were rosy red forming a small blush. The boy had his left arm placed around my waist while his other held my wrist. His eyes were closed with a smirk placed on his lips as he kissed my cheek.

_W-When was this? That boy CANNOT be that idiotic jerk who locked me in here! He CAN'T! But...why does it seem as if the picture is real? And that this isn't actually me? I'm...confused..._

I noticed a small door in right corner of the bedroom. I decided to investigate and turned the knob. I crawled through and saw a room with baby blue walls and a white ceiling and rug. I saw that same blond girl in the picture sitting on the bed muttering angrily.

"Hey!" I shouted/whispered to her. She jumped startled and stood to face me. "What? How did you get in here?" She asked. I pointed to the door that I just came through. I motioned over to another one and we both went through it crawling into a neon green room with black carpet, ceiling and door.

The raven was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Yo!" Miyako shouted to her. "Hmm." She answered. She looked at us for a minute puzzled, then nodded.

We all talked a bit and they both had the same answer. We all thought that this wasn't the real us. That something happened when we were lying in that room with that big laser thing. They both had the same picture I had in their rooms too except instead of me and the red eyed freak, it was them and two boys that carried them here.

"Hey, we should get out there and tell them to take us back to that place!" Kaoru suggested. "Hell yeah, bitch!" Miyako smirked. "Uhm...I don't think that's what I would say..." She said sheepishly.

"Well how do we get out of this hell hole?" I asked. "Once again, I don't think that's what you would say either..." Miyako said. "Are you sure? I think I would _at least_ say that." I said back to her.

"Nahh...I think you wouldn't say that. But I don't really know..." "Neither do I..-"

_**FWOOSH!**_

Me and Miyako turned our heads to Kaoru who had a big smile/smirk on her face. We blinked a few times looking at the door lying on the ground. "Uhm...I just figured it out before you guys crawled in... I think it's pretty cool!" She said.

"What did you just _do_?" Me and Miyako asked simultaneously. "I don't know... Hey! Ever watch Avatar the last airbender? I guess it's sorta like that! I just pushed both of my hands at the door and a huge gust of wind came by. But I also think a few drops of water came too..." She said.

"Maybe you got something like weather powers? Like, controlling winds, lightning storms..stuff like that?" Miyako asked. She just shrugged and we walked out the door.

"No one's even here! What the heck!" Miyako shouted. "Where the heck could they have gone to!?" Kaoru shouted. "Maybe they went up to that place we were at?" I suggested. "But why wouldn't they tell us! UGH!" She yelled and stomped her foot. As soon as her foot hit the floor, a dark gray cloud appeared above her head and rain poured all over her, with some small lightning cracks and thunder roaring.

Me and Miyako giggled as Kaoru grumbled. Another gasp escaped my mouth as I remembered a few other things.

"What?" Miyako asked. "This is how we usually act! Kaoru is the badass tomboy girl, you're the bubbly sweet innocent girl, and I'm the girly yet not girly leader girl!" I said smiling. "Girly yet not girly?" Kaoru smirked. "Shut up! I couldn't think of anything else besides that!"

"Anyways...how are we supposed to find the boys and that place?" Miyako asked. I smirked and pointed down to a belt that I noticed earlier while I was changing. "You girls should change too. Especially you Kaoru... you're basically a walking disaster." I laughed. "Ehh...true." She said shrugging and walking into the green room to get dressed. Miyako smiled and skipped into the room.

A few seconds later, Kaoru rushed out of the room still not in new clothes. Miyako, in the same state as Kaoru, rushed out behind her. They both came back with happy faces going back into the room with a sandwich and taco in hand.

I laughed thinking of the earlier yelling the two had going on. "Well... this is an improvement in attitude...I think." I said smirking to myself.

* * *

**~ Butch's Pov ~**

"Change our girls back!" We yelled at the Punks. We've been battling them and the two other idiots for a bit now. The two idiots were already defeated and laying on the ground unconscience. We were really tired and our moves were becoming weaker but we didn't give up yet.

"Why should we?" They yelled back at us sending more moves at us and we all barely dodged but Boomer got hit in the arm.

"Because we want be back to normal!" We looked behind us and saw our girls but in their Powerpuff form. _HOW? Didn't the Punks say that they would forget everything?_

The Punks gasped and smirked as they sent another Killing Trio Deluxe move at the girls. The Puffs got ready to defend the move but me and the boys were already in front of them taking the hit.

The Puffs glared at the Punks and grabbed us by the shoulders and pulled us away from the attack that was hitting us.

"Bitch? You okay?" Buttercup asked setting me down smirking. "I'm fine my dear Butterbutt. I just feel weak from that blast and all the fighting we've been doing." I said giving a half smirk.

"How are they?" Blossom asked coming over to Buttercup and Bubbles. "Butch said he's tired from fighting and he feels weak." She said. "Same with the blonde." Bubbles said. Blossom nodded and they started heading towards the Punks.

I crawled towards me brothers and we all half smirked. _Damn.. It feels as if all my energy is being drained outta me!_ "Anybody else notice that the Puffs don't seem like they wanna rip out our throats?" Brick chuckled holding his stomach. "Yeah, I wonder what happened in the Professor's lab.. Wait, how'd they get out of the rooms? Didn't we lock them in?" Boomer asked.

"YES! You did! And you didn't even bring me my fucking sandwich!" Bubbles frowned. "Oops... I don't think that's something I should say either..." She said then saw Brat coming towards her and she held her fist out making Brat fly right into it. When Brat flew back after the impact a small amount of blood was on her upper lip from her nose. "You little BRAT!" Brat yelled at her. "Hmm? Were you talking to me?" Bubbles asked which made Brat really mad and she flew towards her again but at the last minute Bubbles moved out of the way and Brat zoomed into a wall breaking it.

I tried to get up but every time I did I would just fall right back down. It was useless to try and help them. But they're the Powerpuffs! Well, sort of really with the big laser thing that they were shot with...

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mitch starting to wake up. But where was- "BRICK!" Blossom shouted and Brick turned around and saw Sakamoto above him with a...hammer? _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH PEOPLE AND HAMMERS!?_

As Blossom kicked Berserk down she flew over to Brick and knocked him out of the way as Sakamoto growled pissed off. With Blossom not being able to stop, she crashed into a wall with Brick and they toppled on top of one another and their lips met.

As that happened, Blossom was surrounded with a very bright light pink. As Brick tried helping her up off of him she shaked her head and opened her eyes with confusion sprawled on her face. "Wh- Where am I?" She asked holding her head. "Hey! What happened to the laser! What's going on and why am I transformed?!" Blossom asked freaking out.

"WHAT! NOOO! That laser wasn't supposed to be reversible!" Berserk shouted zooming towards Blossom. "We'll explain later! Just go and get her!" Brick yelled.

_Woah! She's back! She's not like, cursing and shit!_ I gasped and looked at Boomer. "Boom, we have to get Buttercup and Bubbles to kiss us." I told him. "B-B-But...sh-she'll try to kill me if I try!" Boomer stuttered. "Dude! Don't be such a wuss! Once you kiss her, she won't even remember! You saw what happened with Blossom! She doesn't even remember what happened!" I shouted at him.

As I finished shouting Brute flew past me and hit the wall with a gray cloud above her with lightning crackling her hair and making it poof up. I looked to Buttercup and saw that she had her palms facing upwards into fists and she gave a smirk my way. I motioned for her to come over and she did.

I grabbed her quickly and kissed her as her eyes widened in shock and a bright light green light surrounded her. "What the fuck." Buttercup said as she held her head and saw her surroundings and what was going on. "Just go kill some bitches. We'll talk about it later." I said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I looked over and saw that Bubbles was fussing and cursing that Boomer grabbed her. _Omg..._ I crawled behind Bubbles because I was too weak and tired to get up, and I pulled her down and held her arms. "LET ME GO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PILE OF DOG SHIT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She yelled. "...I really want an explanation on this..." Buttercup and Blossom both said going back to their fights.

Brick crawled over towards us and helped out and held her feet down so she would stop kicking. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTS! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED! RRRAAAAPPPPPEEEE! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU TWO GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Bubbles yelled.

Blossom kicked Berserk in the face and she flew into Brute and they hit heads. They both fell on top of Brat who was just about to get up.

"Okay..." Blossom said and smirked. "THANK GOD! THESE PERVS WON'T GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She yelled then she glared at Buttercup and Blossom seeing as they were helping me and the boys instead of her. "TRAI-" She yelled but got caught into a kiss with Boomer as Buttercup 'accidentally' shoved his head toward her.

Bubbles was encased in a bright light blue and was looking up at everyone confused. "Uhm... can you guys get off me please? This feels awkward and uncomfortable..." She said blushing bright red.

Everyone laughed and got off of her. "Hey, where'd the Punks go!?" I yelled. "Bastards must've fled knowing they were almost destroyed and punk'd by us!" Buttercup shouted while smirking.

As we all sat down to take a breather and wait till we felt better, we told them everything that we knew. "I-I...c-cursed?" Bubbles mumbled not believing. "You were worse than me and Bitch combined in that short amount of time!" Buttercup laughed.

"They...UGH! Just wait till I see them again! I-" Blossom stood up closing her eyes shut and her hands were in fists with her knuckles turning white. "I-I..." Bubbles stuttered. "What?" I asked and she pointed behind Blossom.

Behind Blossom was Sakamoto who was just about ready to attack her. He looked as if he couldn't move and he was frozen in place.

"I just can't believe they would shoot us with a frickin' laser that made us all evil like!" Blossom yelled throwing her fists in the air then back down.

As this happened, Sakamoto's eyes widened and he was thrown into the ceiling then back down and hit the floor hard with a huge thud.

"Wh-What?" Blossom said turning around. "Y-You! Don't come near me!" Sakamoto stuttered in fear. Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I said don't come near me! What the hell are you!? You-You..._BLOOD BENDER_!" He shouted.

"Blood Bender? What's that?" She asked. "Bloss, you just controled him with your fists.." Buttercup said. "That's sooooo cool! Why can't I have a power like that and control other people's blood!" She said stomping with a frown. _Heh, she's Butterbutt alright._

* * *

"UGH! You're so heavy! It's going to take a gazillion hours to get you to the Professors!" Buttercup groaned carrying me. For some reason, neither me nor my brothers, can transform or fly. We can only do the special abilities but so far only Brick has one.

"Well sorry! It's not like I can't eat bacon! It's my life!" I shouted smirking. "Ugh, I wanna be in my bed!" She groaned and for a second, everything went black and then back to normal. But we weren't in the sky flying anymore. We were in her bedroom... sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked. "Idk... teleportation ability?" I asked as she shrugged. "Maybe I can get the others back fast too..." She thought.

"I want to be flying next to Blossom and Bubbles." She said and she was gone. I groaned and slowly walked downstairs grabbing a Mountain Dew and coming back upstairs sitting on the bed.

A few minutes later Buttercup came back holding onto Blossom and Bubbles's hands. "Okay, this is, so cool!" She exclaimed and Boomer and Brick stood up and walked out with Blossom and Bubbles as the girls detransformed.

"So, I guess your Kiyoji now since you can't transform." Buttercup said detransforming. "Yeah.. It's gonna be so annoying not being able to fly. Something must've happened when we were hit with that light again my by the Punks." I said. "Yeah, probably. " She said sighing and falling back on the bed.

"Hey, uhm Kaoru?" "Hm?" She muffled out. "I just wanna get this off my chest, but... will you go out with me?" I asked lying on the bed next to her with my feet still on the ground.

"...I..I don't know.." She said quietly. "Please?" I asked hugging her from the side and burying my head in the crook of her neck. "...I-...yeah, okay." She said finally and I smiled big and surprised her with a kiss. "Hey! I never said you can kiss me, baka!" She laughed. "Yeah, but you also never said that I couldn't." I smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, Kiyo." She said smiling. "Kiyo? Alright, Kao." I said back and I earned a light punch in the cheek a small laugh. _  
_

"Ya know, I sort of realized that you basically just gave up the Chemical Z inside your body to save me.." Kaoru said looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess so.. But it was really worth it." I said looking at her. "Really, how?" She asked closing her eyes sounding sleepy. "Well, I've got myself an awesome kickass girlfriend who can probably beat my ass at anything." I smiled as she giggled and I wrapped an arm around her waist as we both fell asleep on the bed. _Looks like I'm already turning her into softie..._

* * *

_**Okay, chapter done. Don't know what else to say or write. Very tired. Fucking bull shitting goodbye from me, Wolfy-chan. See ya. ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZz**_


End file.
